Knowledge Is Power
by Hidge
Summary: Part 2 of Hold On So Hard To Things That Once Defined Me. Sequel to Tales From Another Broken Home. Will a seminar in Miami give Elle and Reid's relationship a chance to grow? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of Part II, and it may be a while before a second chapter is posted because I have to finish my other story that I am currently working on. But this chapter is fairly long so enjoy:)**

**For Part II, all inner thoughts will be in single quotations ('') and italics. ****Set 2 weeks after Part I-Tales From Another Broken Home. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1 – Uncharted Territory**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters _

Morgan pushed his chair out from his desk and grabbed his black, leather jacket off of his chair. "Well I'm finished, see you guys on Monday." He exited the bullpen leaving only Elle and Reid.

Reid looked up from his paperwork and across his desk. Elle's head was down and her long hair covered her face. She was completely focused on finishing her last file on the case in Kansas that they had recently returned from.

She looked up and smiled, "I'm done. What about you?"

"I've been finished for a while now I was just waiting until you finished."

"Aww, how cute," she said as she slipped her arms into her jacket. "Do you want to come over to my place?" She decided to make this bold suggestion because since they had gotten back from New York, they hadn't gotten the opportunity to spend any time alone. He thought it over in his head. "We can watch a movie," she pleaded.

He thought over the question again. "Okay," he said tensely.

--------------------

Reid followed Elle from BAU Headquarters in Quantico to her house in Washington D.C. He parked his car behind hers in her driveway. As Elle unlocked her front door he found himself becoming increasingly nervous. He had never been in a member of the opposite sex's house that wasn't related to him. She opened the door and let him in. Her house was on the one level and it was relatively small. Honestly, there wasn't much point in any single member of the BAU having a large house because they were hardly ever home, but that didn't stop him from having a large apartment.

Elle walked towards the kitchen and was greeted by a large, fluffy, orange and white cat. "Hi handsome, are you hungry?" She asked in a baby voice as she opened a cupboard and took out a container of dry cat food. She filled up the large dish on the kitchen floor and then looked up at Reid. "This is Sebastian," she said as she smoothed down the large cat. "You can take a seat on the couch if you want; I'm going to change out of my work clothes." She walked down a short hallway and closed the door of what Reid assumed to be her bedroom.

He sat on the couch and looked around the house anxiously. Her living room was simple. The couch was in front of a small entertainment center and a coffee table. The small kitchen was connected to the living room. The kitchen only consisted of a fridge and a countertop that went three quarters of the way around the space, with the necessary appliances built in. He looked to his left to the large window that filled the wall. Reid stopped inspecting her home when she emerged from her room. She had changed out of her black dress pants and red turtleneck and into a pair of blue jeans and an orange tank top.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" When he shook his head she sat down beside him on the couch. "Okay then I guess we can start the movie." She picked up the DVD case that was placed on the coffee table and popped the disc into her DVD player.

About half way through the movie, 'Half Nelson', which was about a drug addicted school teacher, Elle cuddled into his shoulder. In response he looked down only to discover that he could see straight down her tank top. _'Oops! I can see down her shirt. Just look back up, it's not that hard! Come on Spencer; just lift your head up.'_ As Elle turned and looked up at him he began to freak out. _'See you should have just not looked; now she's going to get mad with you.' _When she just smiled and kissed him softly on the lips he was relieved. _'Wheff, that was close!'_

At 11:36 P.M., the movie was over. Reid stretched and got up off of the couch. "I should probably get going now, it's late, thanks."

She also got up off of the couch and followed him to her porch. "You know you can stay the night if you want." Once she finished her suggestion she realized that she had scared him. _'Oops! He's probably actually gone out with a girl for more than two weeks before he slept over.'_ She sized up his blank stare and rephrased her intentions. "I'm not going to jump you," she laughed, "we can just sleep, I just want you to stay."

"Well okay," he replied innocently.

She took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. You can get ready here; I'll go in the bathroom." She left him in her room while she changed into her sleepwear.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. The double bed was against the back wall in the center and a closet was on the left wall. She had the blinds closed on the window that took up the right wall and a desk was in the lower right hand corner. Reid laughed at all of the files that were scattered across her desk.

She returned to her room to find him in the same position that she had left him in. She had changed into a deep purple tank top and black, short shorts. "You know you don't have to sleep in your clothes."

She turned down the covers on her bed while he stood up, back on to her, and took off his tie and unbuttoned his light brown dress shirt. She laughed as he got in the bed with a plain, white t-shirt and dark brown dress pants on.

--------------------

Elle woke up the next morning and turned on her side to look at the clock on her bedside table. It was 8:30 A.M., she was used to getting up around six o'clock on weekdays because she had an half an hour drive to Quantico, so sleeping in an extra two and a half hours on weekends was plenty of rest. She quietly got up out of bed; she tried her best not to wake Reid. She walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. By the time she returned from the bathroom, Reid was wide awake and sat up in bed.

"Good morning," he said sweetly.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she sat beside him.

He fiddled with the bed covers. "How was I supposed to sleep when you were lying next to me wearing that?"

She laughed, "Than why didn't you try anything?"

"I dunno," he said cutely.

Elle leaned in and kissed him. She swept the bed clothes aside as she pushed him back into a lying position and climbed on top of him. Reid found himself becoming nervous again. He had never "done anything" with a girl before so he was mostly just afraid that he would make an idiot out of himself. He tried to disguise his nerves as best as he could but his hands, which lay awkwardly at his sides, were trembling uncontrollably.

They kissed passionately as Elle took his hands and placed them on her hips, not helping his nerves. But she had no prior knowledge of his inexperience. The thought had previously crossed her mind but she had established that even though he was _Reid_, he was still almost twenty-five. He probably had some form of a girlfriend while he was doing one of his PhDs.

He sat up slightly as she pulled his t-shirt over his head. Elle was pleasantly surprised. He was lanky but his chest and abs were hard and very well defined. _'Why the hell did you let her take off your shirt? You're just getting in way over your head! You have absolutely no idea what you're doing!'_ She fell down completely on top of him, pressing her hips into his. _'Oh God! She really isn't giving you a good reason to stop is she?'_ She kissed up and down his neck as he took in her scent. _'Mmmm…she smells really good.'_

His hands were still on her hips. _'Why isn't he doing anything? Maybe he's just waiting for me to give him the go ahead.'_ She took the hand of his freshly healed left arm and slid it up under her tank top towards her upper body. She stopped when it reached the edge of her bra.

'_Shit! What am I supposed to do now?_' He hadn't noticed the straps of her bra because they were covered by the straps of her tank top. The logical, realistic part of his brain only told him one thing, _'Spencer, get out right now before you do something completely idiotic!'_ But the male, hormone dominated part of his brain told him, _'Just go for it! Who cares? You know you're totally in to this!'_ He played with the lace edge of her bra as they continued to kiss.

When she pulled back from a kiss he thought that she was going to stop so he snatched back his hands which were still up her shirt. But instead she sat up on his stomach and pulled her tank top over her head._ 'Oh my God,'_ was the only thought that Reid could process. He tried not to look completely amazed and perverted but she laughed lightly as his eyes widened.

'_Aww, he's so cute.'_ She fell back down and pressed herself against him, sending shivers down his spine. Her skin was soft and warm.

Elle grew somewhat impatient as his hands had not moved. _'What's he waiting for?_' She took his hands once again and slipped them under her bra.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_ Was all that managed to flash across his brain. _'You have no idea what you're supposed to do!'_ He found himself having a bit of an inner conflict. At first he thought that he should stop because he's afraid of disappointing her but then the hormones kicked in again. _'Spencer are you sure you're not gay? Cuz if you don't do anything that's what she's going to think, I mean she's letting you get this far and besides, look at her! Good thing she's completely gorgeous or you might actually have a problem! For Jesus Christ do something!'_ His hormones won. He moved his hands around inside her bra and then down her back. He placed both of his hands on her butt and grasped gently. He ran his right hand down over her butt until he reached bare leg. He tickled her skin slowly and then moved his hand back on her shorts. He heard Elle let out a low moan and he took it as a positive sign. _'Note to self: you did something right!'_ She dragged her fingernails slowly down his chest, which once again made him shiver. _'She's making the task of stopping this very difficult, her fingernails are like the perfect length!'_

She moved down and started kissing down his chest and stomach. She traced the goose bumps that were freshly formed on his skin from the ends of her long hair tickling his chest. She kissed along the hem of his dress pants and then reached her hand towards the top button. She was about to undo it when one of their cell phones rang.

Elle sat up on him and looked at the phones on the bedside table. "It's yours," she said annoyed.

He reached across the bed with his right hand and answered his phone, "Reid." Upon hearing the voice on the other end he brought his left hand, which was still on Elle's butt, back towards his body. She looked at him curiously. "Its Morgan," he mouthed to her.

"Ohh," she mouthed back. She was still running her hands along Reid's chest when her phone rang too. She leapt across the bed and answered the phone as quickly as possible. "Greenaway," she said once she was on the other side of the room.

It was Hotch. "Yeah, I would like you to come in this afternoon, we don't have a case but there's something I need to talk to the whole team about."

"Okay," she said understandingly. "I'll be in." When she hung up the phone she turned back to Reid who was already finished his conversation with Morgan.

She sat back on top of him. "Where were we?" She asked seductively as she took his hand and ran it up her leg towards the edge of her shorts. She pushed his hand slightly under the fabric.

'_Okay Spencer, you have to get out now! You're just going to make an ass out of yourself._' He bolted up and swung his legs around to the edge of the bed. "I should probably go, thank you," he said awkwardly. He put back on his t-shirt and took his dress shirt in his hand as he fast walked out of the room.

"Bye," Elle said pitifully. Once she heard the door slam shut she fell back on her bed. "Wow! I must have been on my A-game this morning," she said sarcastically to herself.

--------------------

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters _

Reid walked over towards the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. Even though Morgan had told him that Hotch didn't need them until the afternoon, he had decided to come to the office almost immediately. After he left Elle's, he drove to his apartment on the other side of town, took a necessary cold shower, and then left for Quantico. He continued to stir his coffee until he heard Morgan's voice behind him. "Did you have fun on your sleepover?" He asked smirking.

Reid looked up at him. "Shut up! That never happened."

Morgan continued to smirk, "Well you must have gotten some action. When I was talking to you, I was standing right next to Hotch and when he dialed Elle's number I heard a phone ring in the background. Well of course it may have just been a coincidence," he said sarcastically.

"No, I _was_ over to Elle's this morning," Reid said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Oh and let me guess you just woke up really early this morning and decided to pay her a visit."

Reid was about to respond but he was distracted by Elle walking past them. Reid couldn't help but think about the fact that she looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual. She had taken the time to curl her hair and she wore a tight, dark purple turtleneck and black dress pants.

"Hey Elle," Morgan said casually.

"Hey Derek," Elle said plainly as she walked past them, not even acknowledging Reid.

Once she was out of ear shot, Morgan turned to Reid. "Oh the cold shoulder! What did you do?"

Reid shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said quietly.

Morgan began to tease him, "Come on, how far did ya get? First base? Second base?" Reid gave no response. "THIRD BASE?"

Luckily for Reid the bullpen was deserted. "Shhh, and besides I have no idea what you're talking about."

Morgan laughed, "Oh come on Reid. You don't know how to play baseball with a girl." Reid looked at him confused. "Okay so first base is standard, kissing." Reid nodded. "Come on man, ya gotta know what second base is?" Reid shook his head innocently. "Ya know a little up the shirt action," Morgan said smirking.

"Oh," Reid replied simply.

"And then ya know, third, well you already went up so…" Reid had to struggle from not choking on his coffee. "So what was it?"

"Umm," Reid began awkwardly, "the second one."

Morgan smirked, "My man," he said proudly. "So what's the problem?"

"Well based on your description of 'baseball', I think I was encouraged to slide into third, so to speak…"

Morgan laughed, "And?"

"And I stopped and abruptly left her house without an explanation."

"Why?" Morgan asked bewildered.

Reid shifted his weight awkwardly, "Honestly…"

Morgan looked at him sincerely, "Reid you can trust me."

"I had never even kissed a girl before Elle…well besides Lila…"

"Well I think I've discovered your problem."

"Which is?" Reid asked anxiously.

"See now she thinks that you know what you're doing, when really you don't, but she thinks that you do and that you just don't want to do it to her. See what I'm saying?"

Reid gave Morgan a confused look, "Not really."

"She thinks that you think she's ugly."

Reid was still confused. "But she's so pretty, why would she think that?"

Morgan laughed, "Cuz you're not touching her."

"Ohh," Reid said, finally understanding. "So what do I do?"

"You tell her," Morgan answered simply.

"Tell her what?" Reid asked stupidly.

"That you're inexperienced when it comes to these matters." He watched the worried look form on Reid's face. "Reid, it's Elle and if she really likes you, she's not gonna care."

Meanwhile……

Elle entered "Garcia's bunker" and loudly slammed the door behind her. "Who peed in your cornflakes this morning?" Garcia asked half laughing.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Elle replied quickly.

"Okay then," Garcia said confused. Why would Elle come into her domain unless she wanted to talk about something or they were working a case, which she knew for certain that they weren't.

Elle paced back and forth behind Garcia and there was a momentary silence before Elle blurted out, "What's wrong with him?"

"What?" Garcia asked completely unaware of what Elle was talking about.

Elle ignored her question. "Or what's wrong with me?"

"Elle stop! I have no idea what you're gettin' on with!"

"Reid seems repulsed by me." Elle seemed to be talking to herself more than Garcia.

"Wait! What? Reid?" Garcia asked surprised. She had always noticed the sexual tension between the two but she never thought that anything would actually happen. She had suggested to JJ in New York that something might be going on but she was just kidding. "Why is Reid repulsed by you?"

JJ walked through the door before Elle had a chance to answer. "Hey, what are we talking about?"

"Elle and Reid are doing it!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What?" JJ asked, equally as surprised as Garcia had been.

Elle glared slightly at Garcia. "No, we're not, that's the problem."

JJ took a seat on the edge of Garcia's desk so that they were both facing Elle. "We're completely lost; you're going to have to start from the beginning."

"Well…" Elle began but Garcia cut her off.

"You hooked up in New York right? You did, didn't you?"

"Yes Garcia," Elle answered calmly.

"Okay so you guys got together in New York. So what's this whole 'he's repulsed by me' thing?" JJ laughed at Garcia's attempt to mimic Elle's voice.

"So he stayed over last night…"

Garcia cut her off again, "Ooooo."

"No, nothing happened, we just slept, he didn't do anything. But this morning we were fooling around…" JJ laughed as Garcia made an "eww" sound. "I thought you wanted to hear the story?" Elle asked annoyed.

"Oh of course, I do," Garcia replied anxiously.

"So we were fooling around and he just left," Elle finished her story quietly.

"In the middle?" Garcia asked confused.

Elle nodded. "I don't think he's sexually attracted to me."

"Shut your pie hole woman! It's not possible to be in a relationship with somebody unless you're at least a little sexually attracted to them." JJ nodded in agreement. "And besides, his eyes are all over you all the time."

"Yeah Elle, I wouldn't worry about the attraction thing," JJ added.

"Yeah Elle," Garcia chuckled, "you're totally sexy."

Elle looked down. "Okay, if you say so," she said sarcastically.

Garcia nodded, "Trust me, you are."

Finally, JJ proposed some actual advice. "Elle, have you considered the possibility that Reid's never _been_ with a girl before?"

Garcia exchanged a look with JJ and then nodded. "Yeah it's a definite possibility."

"Really?" Elle asked puzzled.

The two women nodded again. "Yeah definitely," they said in unison.

"I mean, I had considered it initially but he's a really good kisser so I assumed he had some extensive practice."

"Really?" Garcia asked in a dreamlike state.

Elle smiled and nodded, "And he is almost twenty-five…"

JJ laughed lightly, "Yeah but he's _Reid_, most of the time he's completely awkward around the opposite sex."

"So what do I do?" Elle asked curiously.

"You ask him," Garcia said simply.

"Ask him what?"

JJ laughed, "You ask him if he's ever done this before." They watched Elle's face become worried. "Elle, if he really likes you, he's gonna be relieved that you asked."

--------------------

Morgan, Elle, Reid, JJ, and Garcia sat at the round table in the conference room while Hotch stood in front of them and Gideon sat on a desk at the back of the room. "One week of every year," Hotch began, "each BAU team gives a seminar to representatives from up to ten FBI Field Offices across the country." He laughed lightly, "We got out of this last year because we were working the Tommy-killer case but we're scheduled for this year. Elle and JJ this will be your first, the rest of us have done this before." He pulled a sheet out of the folder he was holding. "This year the seminars are in Seattle, San Diego, Dallas, Chicago, Miami, and Boston. We are scheduled in…"

Morgan crossed his fingers and wished quietly, "Miami, Miami, Miami…"

"Miami."

"Yes!" Morgan said excitedly.

"We will be educating representatives from the following field offices: Birmingham, Mobile, D.C., Jacksonville, Tampa, North Miami Beach, Atlanta, Charlotte, Baltimore, and Columbia."

Gideon spoke up, "Treat this like a vacation, there's no blood, no dead bodies, nobody to save, we're simply telling fellow agents, and in your case Garcia, fellow technicians…

"Thank you sir," Garcia said quietly.

"…what they're looking for, it's basically a one week crash course in profiling."

Hotch nodded and then said, "We'll fly out tomorrow at one."

--------------------

After dinner, Elle sat on her couch and chewed on her nails nervously. After awhile she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Jennifer Jareau," JJ answered formally.

"JJ, it's me, Elle, he hasn't called," Elle said fretfully.

JJ laughed lightly, "Elle its Reid, he probably doesn't realize he's expected to call. Why don't you call him?" She suggested sincerely.

"I dunno if I should," Elle replied apprehensively. She paused and then said, "Thanks JJ."

"No problem," JJ smiled and turned off her cell phone.

Elle remained seated on the couch until she silently came to the decision that she was going to go to his apartment. _'It'll probably be more uncomfortable over the phone than it would be in person.' _She grabbed her coat and keys and left her house.

--------------------

Reid heard an unexpected, light knock on his apartment door. He hopped off of his couch and poked his head out around the door. "Elle!" He said surprised. "Come in," he said as he pulled the door wide open. "Let me take your coat," he said gentlemanly.

"Oh thank you," she replied as she untied and then slipped her arms out of her dark brown, polyester jacket. She passed it to him and he hung it up on a coat rack beside the door.

He gestured for her to have a seat on his black, leather sofa. She sat down and pulled her legs under her. There was an awkward silence while Elle glanced around Reid's apartment. It was surprisingly big; she was amazed that he could afford such a roomy place in a good neighborhood in Washington D.C. on a government salary. The living room walls were painted a dark charcoal and there were several small bookcases behind the TV, which was almost in the left hand corner of the room. There was a coffee table directly in front of the couch on top of a large, beige rug, and a gorgeous fireplace was built into the wall in front of the coffee table. Elle turned her head to look behind her where there was a fair sized kitchen.

He took a seat beside her and said, "I have something to tell you."

Coincidently enough, at the same exact moment Elle had said, "I have something to ask you."

He laughed, "Go ahead," he said politely.

Elle shook her head, "No, you go first because I think what you're about to tell me is what I was going to ask."

"Okay," he started uneasily. He looked down at his shaking hands and then he clumsily tucked his hair behind his ears. "I've…never…'done anything' with a girl before." He laughed awkwardly, "I mean anything."

He looked up at her as she placed her hand on his. "I don't care."

"Really?" He asked stunned.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, it doesn't matter. And I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable this morning. I was too...aggressive."

"It's okay," he said relieved. His face suddenly turned serious again. "I hope you don't mind if we take things slow."

Again, she smiled at him sweetly. "Whatever you want to do is fine by me. We'll move at your pace."

"Okay," he said excitedly. He grinned and moved closer to her, "Well I do enjoy this whole kissing thing." He placed his hands on her face and began kissing her affectionately. She forced herself to keep her hands at her sides as he continued to kiss her.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled back. "I should get going." She was already up off of the couch when she felt him grab her by the arm.

She turned around. "No stay," he begged quietly.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Stay the night," he said simply.

"What?" She repeated again.

He got up off of the couch and stood beside her, taking her hands in his. "Sleep here." He wasn't sure how to make his point any clearer.

"Are you sure?" She asked considerately.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She laughed, "But I have nothing to sleep in." She looked down at what she was wearing and laughed awkwardly. "I only have two layers of clothing on," she said quietly.

"So?" He asked stupidly.

She laughed again, "If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to get me in my underwear."

"Well it's just as much as you slept in last night."

"Yeah and you said that you couldn't sleep," she teased.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll live." He led her towards his bedroom. "Come on." His bedroom was similar to hers, it was simple and functional. "I'm going to go in the bathroom to change. I'll be back." He kissed her softly before he left. "Make yourself at home." He smiled before he closed the door of the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. '_I wonder if he sleeps shirtless,' _Elle pondered as she sat on the edge of the large queen-sized bed and looked around the room mindlessly. He came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of navy, plaid, pajama pants and a plain, white t-shirt. _'Well that's unfortunate.' _Elle stood up as he went to turn down the bedcovers. He looked over at her and laughed, "You know you don't have to sleep in your clothes," he repeated her words from the night before.

She laughed, "What am I supposed to do, strip down?"

"If you like." Elle raised an eyebrow. "Elle, I'll live," he assured her.

She gave him an 'Okay, if you insist' look and turned back on to him. She pulled her dark purple turtleneck over her head and unzipped her black dress pants, revealing a matching pair of lace underwear, black bra and panties. _'Okay, rethink that I'll live comment.'_ She neatly folded and stacked her clothes next to the bed. When she turned back around he had to catch his breath. _'Yup, really bad decision. You're not going to sleep at all tonight.'_

She got into the bed and pulled the bedclothes up to her neck. "Goodnight," she said sweetly.

He slid into the bed next to her once he had flicked off the lamp on his bedside table. "Goodnight," he said in a high-pitched voice.

Elle had fallen asleep almost immediately while he lay in bed with his eyes open. '_Yeah, good one Spencer, "you can sleep in your underwear, I'll live." __Idiot!' _The moonlight streamed in through the blinds allowing him to see her. She turned over in her sleep so that she was facing him and the bedclothes had slipped down her body. _'Grrrreeaattt!'_ He pulled the sheets back up over her shoulders so that she wouldn't get cold. _'She is after all sleeping in only her underwear, good one genius!'_ She moved in her sleep once again, this time closer to him. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body and he could hear her breathing peacefully. He moved over onto his back and in the process his foot accidentally brushed against hers, sending shivers down his spine. He tilted his head and watched as she turned onto her back and pushed the bed sheets off of her body. _'Elle! Stop teasing me in your sleep.'_ He involuntarily took in the features off her perfect body. Her womanly curves were in perfect proportion to her slim figure. Her abdomen was fit and thin, but not enough that he could see her ribs poking out. Her black panties hugged her small hips and her long, dark brown, almost black, hair slowly slid off of her small shoulders. Her skin tone was naturally tan because of her Hispanic heritage and her long legs glistened in the moonlight. _'Spencer stop it, you're just driving yourself insane. Turn over so that you can't see her.'_ Reid turned over so that his back was to Elle. _'There…now you can go to sleep.'_

--------------------

Elle slowly opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. She looked around and saw that Reid was nowhere to be found. She looked down at her watch, it was 8:30 A.M. She stood up next to the bed and put back on her clothes from yesterday. Her hair had lost some of its curl in her sleep but it was still very wavy. She opened the door to leave his bedroom and walked into the living room. She found him back on to her in the kitchen, he was surprisingly still in the same clothes he slept in. "What are you doing?"

He turned around, "Good morning gorgeous. I'm making you breakfast."

She laughed, "I had no idea that you could cook."

He turned back around, returning to the stove. "Cooking is simple chemistry, and besides I follow directions incredibly well." He looked back at her, "Sit down." She took a seat at the kitchen table and contained her laughter as she watched him scuttle around the kitchen. _'He has no idea how attractive he is right now.' _"I remembered one morning in the bullpen when you said that your favorite thing in the world is chocolate chip pancakes, so I made them for you." As he spoke he brought her a plate with a full breakfast on it and a cup of coffee.

"You made all of this for me," she said referring to the pancakes, bacon, and a cheese omelet on the plate he had just laid down in front of her.

"Well of course." He smiled as he sat across from her with his own plate of breakfast.

"Spencer that's so sweet." She smiled at him, still in shock of how sweet he is.

"Yeah, well you're worth it." He smiled at her shyly and then gestured to her plate, "Eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day; it gets your metabolism going." '_He also has no idea that if we weren't taking things slow he would get laid after this.'_

"Well that was absolutely delicious." She complimented him after they had both finished eating. "I should go home now, I have to shower and pack before we leave for Miami."

"Okay," he got up out of the kitchen chair he was sitting in and got her coat for her. He held it for her as she slipped her arms into it. "See you on the plane."

She nodded. "I think that we should tell Hotch about us. It's not required but I think that we should."

He nodded, "Okay," he said blankly.

She laughed, "Don't worry, I'll tell him." He smiled as she opened the door to leave. "Bye," she said before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He held the door open as he watched her walk down the hallway and turn the corner. He was about to close the door when the guy his age who lived in the apartment across from him opened his door. He caught a glimpse of Elle and he smirked at Reid, "Nice."

Reid smiled back, "Yeah, I think I'll keep her," he said as he closed his apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the large gap between posts. I've been crazy busy with exams and my Science Fair partner and I have been working on our project. Also, for those wondering about the next chapter of "What If?", its coming soon:) Special thanks to PisceanPal23 and ReidsLuvr93 for reviewing! Appreciate it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Telling Hotch**

_BAU Jet_

_Flight from Quantico to Miami_

Elle laughed as she heard Morgan cursing on Reid. They were playing poker at the front of the plane with Gideon, JJ, and Garcia, while her and Hotch sat in silence at the back of the plane. She was drinking tea and he was reading the newspaper.

She glanced at him awkwardly as she realized that Hotch was "her person." Whenever Reid had a problem he asked Morgan or Gideon but with her whenever she had a problem, unless it was supremely feminine, she always went to Hotch.

"Hotch I have something to tell you," she started nervously.

He looked up and gave her a small smile. "Is this about you and Reid?"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

He laughed lightly, "You guys are really obvious."

She laughed, as she had never really heard Hotch laugh before. "No we're not."

He shook his head as he continued to laugh. "Elle, Haley and I did go out before we got married, I know what it looks like and you and Reid are too obvious."

Elle looked down and laughed and then she looked back up. "Really?" She asked laughing.

Hotch continued to uncharacteristically laugh, "Yeah, you give each other the tiny, lovey dovey looks that you think nobody notices but really everybody notices. And well you aren't exactly in the best profession to hide a relationship. You've worked with the same people for over a year now that are trained to pick up on changes in behavior."

Elle laughed, "Yeah that's true."

Hotch's face turned serious again. "Elle, I'm glad."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm glad that you're with Reid. As long as it doesn't interfere with your ability to do your job, and the same goes for him," Hotch added professionally.

"It won't," she assured him. She gave him an overjoyed smile and then he returned to reading the newspaper.

--------------------

When the jet landed the team headed straight for the hotel. They walked to the front desk and waited patiently as Hotch got their room keys. He gave the woman at the front desk a small smile before he said, "We're here for the seminar, the BAU, seven single rooms."

The woman turned to her computer and began to type furiously. She gave the computer a confused look before she looked at Hotch apologetically. "I'm sorry sir but there seems to have been a mix-up, we only booked six rooms."

"Well that's not a problem."

The woman smiled at him before she reached under her desk and laid twelve key cards on the desk. "Extras," she said laughing.

Morgan laughed as he grabbed two matching key cards, passed one to Elle, and tossed the other one at Reid. "I'm sure that the couple won't mind sharing a room." Reid gave him a terrified look but he simply laughed.

Each of them took a remaining key card and its spare and then made their way into the conference room where they would set up. They took in the surroundings of one of the large rooms that they would be presenting in, the others would be done in university classrooms across the street.

"You guys can go settle in, I'll register." Everyone except Reid left for their rooms leaving him with Hotch. "So you're staying?" He asked curiously.

Reid nodded timidly. "Yeah," he answered simply. The truth was that he was trying as hard as possible to take things slow with Elle and the last thing that he needed was to be sharing a hotel room with her. He figured that the less time that he spent with her the more composed he would be when he did have to see her.

Hotch moved to the table at the front of the room and saw a sign-in sheet and a pile of large, brown envelopes with the names of individual agents on them. He took a pen out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket and signed the sheet as _Behavioral Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia_. He passed the envelopes with Reid and Elle's names on them to Reid and gave him a look that said that he could leave.

Reid walked to his room and opened the door. "Hotch has us all registered. I brought up your information package."

He heard Elle laugh from behind the closed bathroom door. "Ooo, information package. What's in it?"

He sat down in a chair across from the bed that was right next to the sliding door that led to the balcony. He opened the large, brown envelope and pulled out its contents. "Nametag, schedule, map of the university campus, and a list of all the agents that are attending the seminar."

"What's the schedule like?"

"Tomorrow morning, starting at nine, is an introduction to profiling," he laughed lightly, "on the schedule it says Profiling 101, presented by BAU. Tuesday morning, again at nine, is the Phases of Serial Murder, presented by BAU." He paused and looked up from the schedule as he heard the bathroom door open. _'Oh my God.' _Elle had walked into the room wearing a forest green, halter top bikini.

She walked over towards the bed and Reid looked back down at the schedule as she bent over and searched through her suitcase. "What's Tuesday afternoon?"

He looked up briefly. "What?" He asked flustered.

Elle smiled sheepishly. _'Awww, he's so cute. Well at least I know he's attracted to me.'_

"What's Tuesday afternoon?" She repeated as she walked around the bed and sat on the edge of the bed that was directly across from him.

He tucked his hair awkwardly behind his ear and looked back down at the schedule. "Tuesday afternoon is…" he flipped the page, "a joint lecture on triggers, MOs, paraphilias, signatures, and staging and posing."

Elle turned around to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans. She jumped into them as she asked, "Does it say who's doing what?"

'_She's dressing in front of me. Be oblivious, don't stare!'_ He snapped out of it as he realized that Elle had just asked him a question. "Oh umm," he responded awkwardly. "Yeah it says…triggers, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, MOs, Derek Morgan, paraphilias, me, signatures, Gideon, and staging and posing, you."

He looked up to see her standing in her dark blue jeans and green bikini top. _'Spencer, you're not going to hold up very well this week.'_ He continued reading the schedule as a way of distracting himself. "On Wednesday we start at eight A.M. with the standard profile of an arsonist, that's me. Followed by the standard profile of an L.D.S.K., Hotch, and then the standard profiles of serial bombers and rapists, Morgan and you." He flipped the page once again. "Then at one o'clock in the afternoon a lecture on sexual serial killers."

She smiled, "That's me."

He glanced up to see her still standing. _'Elle can you please sit back down, you look way too tempting standing up.'_ He cleared his throat. "Umm…Thursday morning at ten thirty is a lecture given by Hotch on spree serial killings. Then at one is serial killers as children," he stopped and looked at the schedule confused.

"What?" Elle asked noticing the look on his face. She walked over and bent down in front of him in order to look at the schedule.

'_God damn it Elle!' _flashed across Reid's brain_. 'Does she have any idea that she's driving me crazy?'_

"Oh," she started realizing what he was confused about, "there's just nobody listed for that lecture. Must be a mistake."

"Umm yeah, a mistake," Reid stated awkwardly. "Then at six o'clock in the evening is a lecture listed as Psychotics vs. Psychopaths, presented by BAU, and then the last thing is on Friday at nine and its JJ's lecture on how to properly use and control the media." Reid shoved the schedule back into the folder and reluctantly looked up at Elle.

'_I really shouldn't ask him this but I have to or otherwise my top is going to fall off.'_ She smiled at him awkwardly and then said, "I have to ask you a weird favor."

"Okay," he replied slowly.

"Can you retie my top for me? It's kinda loose."

"Yeah sure." She turned around and he walked over behind her. She pushed her long hair out of the way and he brought his shaky hands up to the back of her neck. He pulled on the strings and then as quickly as possible tightly tied them back together. _'How much do you wanna attack her right now?'_ He heard the hormone dominated part of his brain ask.

"Okay and the bottom one," she said unsteadily as he looked down at her bare back. He brought his hands down and pulled on the strings of the bottom of her top. She felt his hands brush against her back and she shivered involuntarily.

"Okay," he said in a high-pitched voice once he finished tying the bottom strings back together. He folded his arms awkwardly and pressed his hands against his sides.

She turned around to face him. "Thanks," she said sweetly. "I'm going to the beach with JJ; I'll be back before we go out to dinner." He nodded and watched her walk out the door.

'_Holy shit! Now let's prevent that fantasy from developing in your brain.'_

--------------------

At the end of the day, Reid stood up in front of the bed awkwardly. "Do you have any preference of what I wear to bed?"

She laughed through the bathroom door. "No, of course not, wear whatever you want."

He nodded to himself as he stripped down to just his red, plaid boxers. He looked down and frowned at his lean, smooth, milky white, hairless chest and long, scrawny legs. '_Agh, you're so gangly.'_ It was times like these that he wished he was built like Morgan, so that he wouldn't feel as embarrassed when he was around Elle. He sat down on the bed and pulled the bed sheets up over his legs. He fell back onto the comfortable pillow and brought his hands back behind his head. He found himself mindlessly tapping his fingers on his skull as he nervously waited for Elle to come out of the bathroom.

When she did, he swallowed nervously. She wore a pair of light blue, pajama pants and a tight, white tank top that showed off an inch or two of her fit stomach. _'She has such a nice body.'_ She climbed under the covers, on her side of the bed, and flicked off the lamp on the bedside table, leaving the hotel room in complete darkness, apart from the thin beam of moonlight that came through the curtains.

"Elle," he said her name softly.

"Yeah Reid," she replied as she pulled the covers up to her neck, rolled over onto her side so that her back was to him, and let her eyes close.

"I was wondering if I could kiss you," he laughed lightly as he turned blood red. _'But maybe she doesn't want to kiss you?'_

She tugged on the sensitive, metal string that turned on the bedside lamp. She rolled over to face him. "What?" She asked as she smiled brightly.

"We haven't kissed all day and I've been thinking about kissing you all day."

'_That is too cute. He's been thinking about kissing me all day.' _She laughed as she sat up in the bed. "You don't need my permission Reid."

He blushed as he sat up next to her. "Well I don't really know that much about kissing so I figured that..."

She cut him off by pressing her warm, soft lips against his own. When she pulled back she smiled at the look of shock on his face. "Well you're not that bad at it," she giggled as his eyes widened, "no, I'm serious." _'He has nice lips.'_

He wound his hand in her hair and pulled her closer. His mouth assertively claimed hers and he shivered as she placed her hands around his neck, lightly tickling his skin with her fingertips as she played with his hair. His brain ran a mile a minute as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Out of pure nervousness, he pulled back and placed soft kisses all over her cheek. She smiled to herself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned to her lips. She continued to kiss him tenderly and eventually his mouth softened under hers. Her tongue hungrily explored his mouth and his mind went blank. The sensation was amazing. His tongue moved over hers and he was extremely pleased with himself when she moaned into his mouth.

When they finally separated for air, she smiled at him warmly. "Okay, goodnight."

He smiled back at her. "Goodnight." They both lay back down in the bed and she once again reached over and flicked off the lamp.

He rolled over so that he was facing the wall and took a slow, deep breath. There was hardly any room left in his boxers...and she had only kissed him. _'Whoa, that was awesome.'_

She smiled to herself as she shut her eyes. Her whole body was flushed and she was barely able to move...and he had only kissed her. _'Wow, that was amazing.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the faithful reviewers:) For all of you fellow crime fanatics, here's some info taken from Peter Vronsky's book "Serial Killers: The Method and Madness of Monsters". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3 – The First Day**

The BAU promptly arrived at the main lecture room of the hotel at 8:30 A.M. and ate breakfast as they watched the agents from various field offices file into the room and take their seats. Reid was extremely glad that he had something intellectual to focus on because the woman that he was sharing a hotel room with was driving his hormones crazy.

Gideon waited until nine o'clock and when the wave of agents finally stopped he moved towards the center of the front of the room and began to speak. "Good morning, I'm Jason Gideon and these are agents Derek Morgan, Elle Greenaway, Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. Over the next week, we will be presenting you with the proper way to profile an unknown subject or unsub."

"It is believed that the very first incident of profiling was during World War II." Everyone in the room turned their attention to Reid as the young doctor spoke. "The OSS, the precursor of the CIA, commissioned psychiatrist W.C. Langer to construct a psychodynamic personality profile of Adolf Hitler with the purpose of anticipating decisions that Hitler might make under certain circumstances. Langer's profile turned out to be relatively accurate, down to his prediction of Hitler's suicide at the end of the war."

"Profiling," Gideon picked up after Reid, "is an art and a science, and the FBI separates serial killers into two main categories."

"Organized offenders," Hotch projected in his clear, authoritative voice, "are likely to, but not always as we will explain, do the following things; they plan their crimes very carefully, giving thought to escape routes and body disposal. They carefully select and stalk their victims and will lure them and engage in controlled conversation. They capture their victims, kill them, and dispose of their bodies at separate locations and this is were a geographical profile, as Dr. Reid will explain later, can come in handy. They use restraints and weapons, often bringing them to the crime scene in a killing kit. They often, but not always, commit sexual offenses with a living victim as opposed to a corpse. But Ted Bundy, often referred to as the classic profile of an organized killer, performed sex acts with dead bodies frequently. Organized offenders study police investigative techniques and become more proficient with time."

Hotch turned to Elle and she immediately picked up where he left off. "As individuals, organized offenders are likely to be of above-average intelligence, married, employed, educated, orderly, and controlled. They often have a perfected ruse and seduce their victims into being captured. They are more likely to appear physically attractive to their victims allowing this ruse to work. They are more difficult to catch because they go to inordinate lengths to cover their tracks and are forensically aware. When they commit their crimes they are often angry or depressed and under the influence of drugs or alcohol, and their crimes are often triggered by a stressor, commonly loss of job or loss of love. They follow their crimes in the media and are likely to inject themselves into their own investigation."

Morgan took a step forward before he began to speak. "Disorganized offenders commit their crimes spontaneously and without planning. They often use a weapon found at the scene or leave one there and usually kill the victim first and then perform sex acts with the corpse. They either leave the body at the scene were the murder took place or keep the corpse with them, bringing it to their place of residence as prime evidence. Extensive mutilation is common as they usually try to depersonalize the body."

"Disorganized killers," Gideon started, "are sexually inhibited and ignorant. They usually live alone and are frightened or confused during the commission of their crimes. They commit their crimes closer to home than organized offenders and they often blitz their victims. They are unlikely to stalk their victims or use a ruse. Disorganized killers are usually heterosexual, uneducated, and unaware of forensic evidence. Stress is not a major factor in triggering their crime, but significant behavioral changes may be evident in their daily conduct."

The most experienced BAU agent took a deep breath before he continued. "In composing a profile we take into account two important features of the crimes and precedent."

"Precedent usually leads a profile but we try not to rely on it completely." The youngest agent on the team spoke with more confidence then he portrayed. "For example, late last year we were called to Arizona for an arsonist case. The typical profile of an arsonist is a male who starts fires for two main components, sex and power, and he likes to watch the fires burn. Our unsub turned out to be a female with scrupulosity, a form of OCD where the patient has an obsessive fear of committing sin. Anytime the unsub encountered a trinity of threes she set a fire."

"Then there's victimology. Why this particular victim at this particular time in this particular manner?" Morgan posed the question to the large group of agents. "Paying close attention to the victims gives away a lot of information about the killer."

"And then there's the crime scene," Gideon added. "John Douglas, former head of the BAU, said that 'If you want to understand the artist, look at his work.' The crime scene is especially important in determining if the killer is organized or disorganized and also in seeing the killer's mission or purpose."

The BAU finished their lecture on victimology and the use of a crime scene in a profile, while accepting questions from the agents. Gideon glanced at his watch and saw that it was 11:45 A.M. "Now's a good time to take lunch."

The room slowly emptied leaving just the BAU agents. "Good job guys," Morgan said supportively.

They all smiled and nodded as they left the room together. Reid noticed Elle stop in her tracks once she had crossed the threshold into the hallway. "What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled at him. "Nothing, I just have to use the washroom."

"Oh," he blushed as he realized how overly concerned his tone had been. "I can wait for you if you like?"

She shook her head. "No that's okay; you can go on and get lunch."

He nodded. "Okay." He smiled at her timidly before he watched her walk away.

Elle entered the ladies' washroom and noticed that four female agents who were attending the seminar were fixing their makeup in the mirrors. She walked into a stall and closed the door as she listened to the women talk.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!"

One of the other women giggled. "I know and he has a sexy voice."

A third voice spoke, "Didn't they say he was like a doctor or something?"

"Yeah, I'd let him give me a physical anytime." The four women laughed together before they left the washroom and Elle was no longer able to hear their voices.

Elle emerged from the stall and laughed to herself as she washed her hands. Those women had been talking about Reid. They had been talking about her boyfriend. She stopped for a moment. That was the first time that she had ever referred to him as "her boyfriend." She smiled to herself as she left the washroom and walked into the large dining room to join her teammates.

-----------------------

They had lectured on the history of serial homicide for the afternoon and after dinner everyone was spent of energy and decided to retreat to their rooms.

Reid laid his messenger bag on the bed after him and Elle entered their room. "I think our first day of lectures was well received, what do you think?"

Elle laughed, "Yeah, all of the female rookies are in love with you."

"What?" He asked confused.

Elle walked over and sat at the desk, she began pulling files out of her bag as she spoke. "Yeah I heard them talking over lunch; they were talking about how cute you are."

"Really?" Reid said still surprised, "Are you sure?"

Elle kept her head down and began reading over her paperwork. "Yes I'm sure, you're very attractive."

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "What?"

"Yeah you're very handsome and well obviously extremely intelligent and you have the nicest eyes." Reid saw her begin to write as she spoke. "And they love the way you talk."

"What?" Reid asked again stupidly. He was still blushing from Elle's compliments.

"They said that you have a sexy voice."

"Oh," he replied still blushing.

Elle continued to not look at him as she spoke, "And well you're really good with your hands but they wouldn't know that…" He blushed and looked down at his hands. Elle turned around quickly. "I'm sorry; I mean I find your magic tricks cute not the other thing…" Elle blushed and laughed awkwardly. _'Well no not really, I do mean the other thing.'_

"Really?" He said excitedly.

She got up out of her chair, walked over, and sat beside him. "Yeah, like the one you did on the train that helped save my life. Can you show it to me?"

"Of course! Do you have a coin?" He asked thrilled.

Elle reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a quarter. She tossed it to him and watched with a smile on her face as he made it disappear and then reappear. "What else can you make disappear?"

Reid blushed as dirty thoughts ran across his brain. "Well I can do card tricks," he said quietly. He pulled a deck of cards out of his tan bag and began to shuffle them. Again, she smiled as he did numerous card tricks.

"Where did you learn to do all these?" She asked curiously.

"I just picked them up during studying for exams, when I get nervous I need something to occupy my hands."

Elle laughed, "Okay I'll play one hand of poker, and if I win you have to finish my paperwork that I brought with me."

He laughed, "Okay, what do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?" She asked quietly with her head down.

He dealt out the cards. "I'll pass on a prize for this hand."

Elle looked at her hand; she already had a pair of Kings and a pair of nines, while Reid was one card away from a straight to the Queen. "How many cards do you want?"

"One," Elle replied smiling.

Reid passed Elle one card and he gave himself one card. "What do you have?"

Elle laid out her cards on the bed. "Two pair, Kings and nines."

He smirked, "Straight to the Queen."

She laughed and threw her cards at him. "You cheat!"

He laughed, "I do not!"

She walked back to the desk and sat down. She smirked although he couldn't see her. "We'll see when we play strip poker some time."

Reid swallowed nervously and began to repeatedly shuffle the deck as a means of distracting himself.

-----------------------

They lay side by side in bed with the lights off and Reid's mind was racing a mile a minute. He was a little embarrassed, he hadn't developed fantasies like this since he was a teenager but then again he was currently "sleeping" with a gorgeous woman who was attracted to him. He was struggling to fall asleep so he turned on his side so that he was now facing her back. He decided on a bold move and inched closer towards her.

Elle's eyes fluttered open as she felt Reid's breath on her neck and his hand on her hip. She turned her head to look at him and she discovered that his eyes were also open. When they made eye contact, he looked quite terrified. "I'm so sorry! I should have stayed on my own side of the bed."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, this is nice." _'I really like being close to him.' _She laughed lightly as his breathing was very low and shallow. "You're breathing really hard."

He blushed embarrassed. "Sorry," he replied breathlessly.

She moved backwards until her body was pressed against his and she heard him let out a sharp gasp. She turned her neck again and held his gaze. "Correct me if I'm wrong and misreading the signals here but I think that you want to do something."

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I've already told you that I'm not ready to…" he paused; "ya know…but I want to…" he stopped and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"What? What is it? You can tell me." She reached up and ran a hand through his soft, brown hair.

"I just want to touch you, not anything new…" his voice was barely a whisper but she had understood him.

"Okay," she nodded, "okay." _'I want you to.'_

He kissed her on the cheek before he whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes, I'll put you to sleep." _'He's too selfless to be a man.'_

She sighed contentedly as she obeyed him and closed her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back. He moved his hand off of her hip and onto her flat stomach. Her breathing had also become shallow. His touch was tender and caring and with her eyes shut she had no anticipation of what he was going to do next. There was also something very sweet about what he was doing, he didn't want her to do anything for him and he wasn't planning on doing anything that he considered "new." He just wanted to touch her and what that said about his bravado, or rather, lack there of, made her like him even more. _'He's so incredible; this is the most intimate experience that I've ever had.' _

She moaned lowly as he pushed his large hand up under her tank top and slowly tickled her stomach. _'Hands of a magician,'_ he thought as he smirked to himself. He kissed the side of her mouth and she turned her head back towards him and they kissed passionately.

He moved down and placed soft, gentle kisses on the side of her neck as he moved his hand further down her body. He slipped it inside of her pajama pants. _'Oh my God, what is he doing to me?'_ Her whole body was flushed and she was experiencing a heat that she hadn't felt around a man in a while, he was driving her crazy. He noticed her bite down on her bottom lip, which he found incredibly arousing, as he moved his hand across the front of her panties.

He kissed her shoulder as he ran his hand painfully slowly up the inside of her thigh. He smirked to himself as he heard her draw in a ragged breath. He was doing something right. _'I'll tuck that information away for later.'_

He wasn't exactly sure why he was doing this, he was using every ounce of energy in his body to keep himself in check because he had told her that he just wanted to touch so that was all that he was going to do and he had also promised her nothing new so those two conditions certainly limited his exploration. He was sure that his boxers were going to burst but he continued to caress and fondle her as he kissed her once again. He took his hand out of her pants and she thought that he was finished when she couldn't feel his touch anywhere on her body but after a brief moment he placed his hand on her collarbone.

He stared at her chest rising and falling as he wound his hand in her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb. He looked up at her face to see that she was smiling, seeing this he smiled to himself before he leaned down and kissed her intensely. _'She's so beautiful.'_ He continued to kiss her affectionately as he slipped his hand under her tank top again. She moaned into his mouth as he gently grasped a handful of flesh. He pulled back from a kiss in order to move down and kiss along the top edge of her tank top as he continued to stroke her chest.

"Mmm Spencer," she moaned quietly. _Was that my first name?_ He smirked to himself, his name sounded so good coming from her mouth.

He continued to move his hand over her body for what felt like hours, until he was pretty sure that he couldn't take it anymore. _'Okay, I gotta stop this now!'_ He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she replied breathlessly. What came as a surprise to her was that he didn't move away from her, he rested his chin on her shoulder, buried his nose in her hair, and wrapped his arm around her waist. _'Wow, he's so perfect and he doesn't even know it.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, been super busy. Here's chapter 4 and some more info curtosy of Peter Vronsky! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4 – The Tide Has Turned**

Reid awoke the next morning and smiled as he looked down at Elle. She was still sleeping and one of her hands was clinging to his arm that was wrapped around her waist. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he almost couldn't believe it. His thoughts were interrupted and he was taken aback when she spoke, "Reid, don't watch me sleep."

'_How did she do that?' _He laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry."

He moved to get up but she stopped him by grasping his arm. "No, don't go," she said sleepily. _'Woman, don't sound so needy!"_ "I mean its still early, sleep a little while longer."

He smiled, "Okay." 

He was too awake to actually go back to sleep so he continued to stare at her. "You're still watching me."

'_Seriously, how is she doing that?' _He laughed again. "I'm sorry." He continued to laugh as he got up out of the bed. "I'm awake so I'm going to shower."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Okay, wake me up when you're finished."

"Sure," he replied smiling brightly.

When he walked back into the room after his shower, he smiled as he saw that Elle had indeed fallen back to sleep. He walked towards her and was about to place a hand on her shoulder to wake her when he realized that she was dreaming. She rolled over onto her back and she had a dreamy grin on her face. "Mmm Spencer," she giggled. His eyes widened at her 'sleep talking.' _'Oh my God! She's dreaming about me!'_ He waited to see if she would say anything else. _'I wonder what kinda dream. She giggled so it could be me doing something really stupid and uncoordinated. But she did…moan…so it could be something erotic.'_ He waited and waited but she remained quiet. _'I need to know if she's having an erotic dream about me!'_ He waited another minute, which for him felt like an hour, before she giggled again. "Spence I'm ticklish there," she mumbled. His eyes widened again. _'Oh my God! She is dreaming about me…in that way!_' He paused for a moment. _'She called me Spence in her dream.' _He smirked uncontrollably before he finally regained his composure and tried to not be smug about the fact that she was dreaming about him. He took a deep breath before he gently rubbed her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in the bed. "Thanks Reid," she said gratefully as she got up out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"No problem," he replied smirking with his back to her. 

The BAU gathered in the main lecture room after breakfast. JJ and Garcia took a seat at the large table to the side while the other five remained standing. When they began to lecture they moved to the center so that they were in front of the attentive field agents.

This morning, it was Hotch who started speaking. "Forensic psychologist, Joel Norris, penned seven stages of serial murder, which at some points differ slightly between organized and disorganized offenders. Phase one starts at the point when the killer has crossed the boundary that separates reality from fantasy."

"The fantasy stage," Morgan declared. "And it begins in childhood. The future killer takes uncertain, exploratory steps into fantasy, which manifest themselves in acts of cruelty to animals, bullying of fellow children, setting fires, and petty crimes. For some children, these events result in a certain level of satisfaction and pleasure, which leave the child wanting more. And nine times out of 10, these fantasies are linked to sexual urges."

"At some point, reality and fantasy become merged and the person is said to be in the dissociative state. This state can last anywhere from a few hours to a few months before some stressor causes the person to snap." Reid paused for a moment and ran his hand through his hair in the manner that Elle thought was absolutely adorable. "Dr. Norris described the dissociative process as the 'aura phase,' in which for the killer sounds and colors become more vivid, odors are more intense, and sometimes even skin can become sensitive to the slightest pressure. The killer is oblivious to any outside stimuli and reacts only to invisible stimuli that he alone can experience and understand. The fantasy is now prolonged, entirely compulsive, and completely dominating the killer's every thought and action." Reid's method of lecturing was very similar to Gideon, in that they were both very expressive and have a tendency to talk with their hands.

"Once the killer enters into the dissociative process, he moves on to the next phase," Gideon stated simply.

"Hunting," Elle started the explanation of phase two. "When I worked in Seattle, they referred to it as 'trolling.'" She stopped to observe some of the confused faces. "Trolling is a fishing term describing the process in which a moving boat spreads out a net in an area likely to contain a lot of fish. My supervisors used to refer to the serial killer's process of cruising an area where they are likely to find a victim as trolling. But when you are dealing with an organized offender, there is nothing random or accidental about trolling."

Reid stared at his girlfriend absentmindedly before he picked up where she left off. "Serial killers have a specific victim type needed to satisfy their fantasy. For example, Ted Bundy's earliest victims were all young women who resembled his fiancé."

They discussed the remaining phases of serial murder, persuasion-seduction, the trap and capture, the murder, the trophy stage, and post-homicidal depression, for the rest of the morning before breaking for lunch.

When they returned in the afternoon, they each gave brief lectures on elements of serial killers that are especially useful when constructing a profile. Hotch talked about triggers and was then followed by Morgan and Gideon doing a joint instructional on MOs and signatures. With the MO being what the offender _needs_ to do to commit his crime and the signature being what the offender does for himself and it emerges from a deep-rooted fantasy. Gideon specifically told the agents to remember to look at the crime scene while asking themselves, "What did the offender do that he did _not _have to do?"

Elle gazed at Reid with a smile on her face as he spoke on paraphilias. "Some of the more common paraphilias that we see are pedophilia, picquerism, which is stabbing or cutting as a substitution for sex, and pyromania is prevalent in serial arsonists. Of course, sadism is considered a paraphilia and we use it to describe a killer who inflicts pain for sexual satisfaction and the kill is less important. There are also paraphilias seen in serial killers as children, such as kleptomania, theft as a form of sexual expression, and voyeurism, which is known as scoptophilia."

He continued to speak on his topic as various thoughts ran through Elle's mind. _'He's just so cute, and all of the knowledge that he has is amazing. I could listen to him talk all day. Oh my God, and last night!'_ She moaned inwardly. _'That was unbelievable and we really didn't even do anything. I've never been so excited to sleep with a guy before in my life but I have to wait until he's ready. I don't wanna like pounce on him. He has to be the initiator and he has to actually think it through, after all he does have a Y-chromosome so his hormones are probably waging a war.'_

She finally snapped out of her thoughts when Reid sat back down at the table and accidentally nudged her foot with his own. It was a good thing that he did or otherwise she wouldn't have gotten up to lecture on staging and posing. 

They finished the afternoon lectures just in time for dinner. They went out to a popular Chinese restaurant in town and for the second night in a row, they were all too exhausted to do anything else but head back to their hotel rooms. After all, the lectures tomorrow morning started at eight o'clock whereas for the first two days they didn't start until nine.

Reid showered before him and Elle watched a little bit of television before they decided to go to bed. He turned towards the wall and quickly fell asleep. Sometime later, he awoke, turned over in the bed and quickly opened his eyes. When he realized that Elle was sat up next to him with a pile of files in her lap, he also sat up and asked, "What are you doing?"

She hadn't expected him to wake up so she fumbled with her glasses as she tried to take them off as quickly as possible. "I'm reading over my comparative files."

'_She has glasses?' _He smiled at her; she had not been able to remove her glasses fast enough. "Let me see 'em." 

"No, I look like a dork," Elle said in a whiney voice.

"Come on." _'I'm sure that she looks beautiful.'_

She gave in. "Fine," she said annoyed as she slid her black, rectangular rimmed glasses up her nose.

Reid smiled at her sweetly. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"Reid," she blushed awkwardly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

He laughed lightly, "I'm serious."

'_A guy hasn't been able to make me flustered in a long time.' _She covered up her embarrassment by changing the subject. "Go back to sleep," she instructed as she returned to reading her files.

"Elle, baby, you've read these files over a million times, you've been doing this long enough to lecture on it. They say that your specialty is in sex crimes. You've earned the title that you've been given."

She was stunned by his words. _'He's such a sweetheart and did he just call me baby?'_ "I appreciate the vote of confidence but I feel it's best to over prepare." 

He laughed, "Fine!" He moved closer and started to kiss her shoulder. _'What in the world has gotten into him?' _

He tried to control himself as much as possible as he realized that he could see down her tank top. He pushed her long hair out of the way and moved up to kiss her neck. She turned around and quickly kissed him on the lips. She was about to turn back to her files when he placed one of his hands on the side of her face and started kissing her. She tossed her files on the bedside table as they continued kissing. He placed both of his hands on her face as she involuntarily wrapped her legs around his. She caught herself before she did anything else that could possibly make him uncomfortable. _'Don't start something that you know he's not going to want to finish.' _She removed his hands from her face and grabbed her files off of the table.

She fixed her glasses, "I have to finish reading these," she said awkwardly.

"Okay," he said simply as he went back to kissing her shoulder.

She turned to face him. "Can you go back to sleep please?" She asked him pleasantly.

"I will if you will," he replied childlike as he stole the files off of her lap. She looked at him angrily. _'She's so cute when she pouts.'_ "You know this stuff. Give me an example of a sadistic rapist."

"Paul Bernardo, the dominant personality of the serial killing team the 'Ken and Barbie Killers', who terrorized St. Catherine's, a suburb of Toronto, Ontario, Canada, killing three teenage girls, including his partner and wife's little sister, Tammy Homolka. He was also found guilty of being the 'Scarborough Rapist.'"

He smiled at her, "I'm not going to say I told you so."

"That was an easy one," she argued.

'_I'll just humor her by asking her another question. I know that she could talk about this stuff for days.' _"Okay fine…Rape occurs in what percentage of serial homicides studied by the FBI?"

"98, 56 percent while the victim is still alive, 42 percent postmortem." 

He smiled again. "Now put these back in your bag," he passed her back her files and watched carefully as she walked across the room and placed them in her black, swing-over-the-shoulder, book bag. "Now take off your glasses and make your pretty, little head go to sleep." He watched Elle put her glasses back in their case and then lie down and haul the bedclothes up over herself. Once she reached over and switched off the bedside lamp, he cuddled into her, kissed her on the cheek, and closed his eyes.

'_He's so adorable, now to go to sleep and dream about him.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all those who've reviewed! :) Hope you enjoy chapter five! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters nor the lines taken directly from "Extreme Aggressor".**

**Chapter 5 – The Straw That Breaks the Camel's Back **

Reid turned over and stroked the empty space where Elle had slept. He sat up slowly and realized that the shower was running. He contemplated whether or not to casually make an appearance in the bathroom to 'brush his teeth.' He dragged himself out of bed and slowly opened the bathroom door. "I'm just brushing my teeth," he said defensively.

She laughed, "Okay."

He faced the mirror on the wall and covered his toothbrush with a smidgen of toothpaste and then turned back towards the shower. He could see her silhouette on the tan, shower curtain. He watched as she slowly ran her hands through her hair. _'What a way to start the morning,'_ he thought sarcastically. Once she stopped the shower, he laid his toothbrush back on the vanity and quickly left the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed as if he had been there the whole time. She emerged from the bathroom shortly after, still dripping water and wearing nothing but a short towel.

"Oops, forgot my clothes," she laughed as she walked across the room, picked up her suitcase and walked back into the bathroom.

Reid fell back onto the bed, "I can tell that this is going to be a hormonally challenging day," he said quietly to himself.

After his presentation on the standard profile of an arsonist, Hotch's lecture on the standard profile of an L.D.S.K., and Morgan's speech on the typical bomber, Reid shifted in his seat as Elle walked towards the front of the large, university sized classroom. She was about to start the lecture on profiling serial rapists. She had expressed her nerves to him the night before and he had assured her that she was going to be fine. Reid had never realized that Elle had a minor fear of speaking in front of large groups. She had only ever given lectures to small groups of people, usually in police department settings; this was her first seminar as a BAU profiler.

He gazed at her as she began to speak, "Essentially there are four types of serial rapists…" _'She looks so pretty this morning,_' he thought to himself. She was wearing a green, long sleeved, v-neck sweater, over a black tank top with a pair of tight, blue jeans. Her long, dark hair was perfectly straightened and she wore only the faintest bit of makeup, just the way he liked it. He tried to force himself to pay attention but his mind drifted to analyzing her body. _'She has really long legs…Come on Spencer pay attention!'_

"Different types of rapists will respond differently to victim behavior, for example…" _'She's so smart…and gorgeous…'_ She turned around to write on the whiteboard. _'Wow, she has a really nice butt.'_ He straightened up in his seat and looked around as if everyone in the room knew what he was thinking. He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his head on his fist.

"The power-reassurance rapist is probably the most common type of rapist…" She turned back around to face the room full of people and flicked her hair across her body as she did so._ 'I bet her hair smells really good.'_ As she continued to speak, his eyes fell from her face to her upper body. Her choice of sweater accentuated her chest.

He finally snapped out of his trance when Gideon stood up and said, "I think that now is a good time to take our lunch break." Reid glanced at his watch, it was quarter to 12. He hadn't realized that he had spent most of the morning fantasizing. He watched Gideon walk over to Elle and pat her on the back, "Great job."

She smiled back at him, "Thank you." She walked over to Reid, who was still seated at the table. "I wanna run upstairs and get my files on sexual homicide; you have a key card right?" He nodded. "Can I have it?"

"I'll just come with you," he said sweetly. He rose from his seat and followed her up the long flight of stairs and down a long hallway; they crossed the catwalk that connected to the hotel, and then took an elevator to their room.

He swiped the keycard and let her in the room. As she walked across the room towards the desk he quietly closed the door behind him. She grabbed a few files off of a stack and walked back towards Reid. She smiled and held up the files for him to see, "Got 'em."

She stopped once she reached him, he was blocking the door. She smiled at him again, "What's up?" He remained silent as he pulled her towards him and softly pried the files from her hands, letting them fall to the floor. She glanced down at the papers scattered across the floor and then looked back up at him curiously. He unexpectedly cupped her face with his big hands and kissed her intensely. He pulled back slowly as he pushed her against the wall to his right. _'Mmm, he's such a good kisser.'_ He moved down and began to kiss her neck. "Well this is a little sudden," she said breathing heavily. Once again, he remained silent and moved down to kiss along her collarbone. "Can you say something please?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Sorry, you're just so gorgeous." She blushed and pulled him by the tie in to kiss her.

She slipped out of his grasp and moved out from against the wall. She pulled him by the tie over to the bed. She sat on the top edge of the bed and he sat next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved in to kiss up and down her neck again. She giggled and lifted his head up, "Spencer, don't give me a hickey." _'And he's a little eager.'_

"Sorry," he apologized sweetly.

He pulled her green sweater over her head and slipped his right hand under the back of her tank top. They kissed as he struggled to undo the clasp of her bra. _'Crap! Stupid fingers,'_ he cursed silently to himself. She pulled back and laughed, "It might help if you use two hands." She put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. He watched, somewhat amazed, as she pulled down the straps of her tank top and maneuvered out of her bra without taking off her shirt. She laughed at the look on his face and lightly threw her bra on top of her sweater, which Reid had thrown on the floor.

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. _'Oh wow, I'm on top of her.'_ He slipped both hands under her shirt and slowly moved them up her torso. He kissed along the edge of her tank top as he moved his hands around under her shirt. She shivered at his touch.

He smirked as he moved back up to kiss her lips. She pulled back suddenly and lightly pushed him up. "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch reluctantly, "10 to one."

"Okay, we should get ready to go back."

"Do…we…have…to?" He asked cutely as he planted soft kisses along her neck. _'What in the world has gotten into him again?'_

She giggled, "I don't want to be a tease but yes, we have to, I'm giving the lecture remember?"

"Riiight," he said disappointed as he continued to kiss her neck.

'_Aww, he actually wants to do stuff and we have to work.' _She playfully pushed him off of her and stood up next to the bed, back on to him. She reached down to pick her clothes up off of the floor. He watched, tempted, as she pushed the straps of her tank top down her shoulders and then, in what seemed like forever, pushed the shirt down over her chest to her stomach. She quickly did up her bra, pulled her tank top back up, and hauled her sweater over her head. She took quick strides into the bathroom and swiftly fixed her hair and makeup.

She exited the bathroom and smiled at him, "Okay, we can go." '_Aww, he's moping.'_

He sighed heavily, "Joy," he said, not attempting to hide his sarcasm.

"It is very rare to encounter a serial killer whose crimes do not have a sexual component." The whole room focused on Elle as she began the afternoon lecture on sexual serial killers.

Reid caught bits and pieces of the lecture but his mind was still focused on Elle, and what had occurred over lunch. He couldn't help but have the hormonal part of his brain take over again. _'Well it's about time you actually did something. And you should take it to the next level.'_ He laughed silently as he began to fight with himself. _'The next level? You mean, have sex with Elle? Yes, that's exactly what I mean. I don't know, I don't think I'm ready. And I care about her too much; I don't want to look like an idiot. But you know she's not going to care. Well let's examine the pros and cons. Pro, she's really pretty. That doesn't count! Sure it does!'_

"Sexual serial killers are divided into four different groups, much like serial rapists. The categories are: power-assertive, power-reassurance, anger-retaliatory, and anger-excitation."

'_She's so smart and pretty. She didn't seem to mind the fact that you didn't know how to unhook a bra, therefore she doesn't really seem to care that you don't know what you're doing.'_ Elle looked over and smiled shyly at him_. 'Did you mention the fact that she's really pretty? She has gorgeous eyes, and a gorgeous smile, and gorgeous teeth. YES! SHUT UP ALREADY! Okay Spencer, actual reasons. Well…you're absolutely crazy about her. Yeah, that's a good reason. Some of the little things that she does are adorable. Like how when she's bored she plays with her hair and how on certain words she has the smallest hint of a Brooklyn accent. And she speaks perfect Spanish. Yeah, but that's just hot!'_ He looked around the room, he had the feeling that everybody in the room knew what he was thinking again.

"Roughly 38 percent of sexual killers are power-assertive, anger-retaliatory 34 percent, power-reassurance 21 percent, and anger-excitation a mere seven percent."

'_There she goes being all intelligent and confident again. She's so smart and she works so hard at her job, she unquestionably deserved her promotion. Most of the men in the BAU give her a hard time but she doesn't take any crap from them, I love that about her.'_ He began to be amazed by his random train of thought. _'She's really cuddly in her sleep, I don't know if she knows it or not but that's really cute. She looks really good in a bikini and well…a bra. Her chest is just…ahhh…don't even finish that thought! And she's an amazing kisser. OKAY! Those don't count! Yes they do!'_

"With power-assertive and power-reassurance killers, the rape is planned while the murder is not, while both anger-retaliatory and anger-excitation killers plan both the rape and the murder."

'_She's great with people, especially kids, yeah, she's so sweet. Oh, here's a good reason, she seems to really like you!'_

"A good example of anger-excitation killers would be the 'Hillside Stranglers', Kenneth Bianchi and Angelo Buono. I actually studied that case when I was at Quantico…" Elle began to give a brief synopsis of the crimes of the 'Hillside Stranglers' and explain how and why they fit into the anger-excitation category.

'_She always laughs at your lame, obscure references. And she knows just as many serial killer facts as you do. For example, when you first met her she finished your sentence about how many fires David Berkowitz had set as a child.' _

He could hear the conversation perfectly in his head. "Exactly how much is a multitude?" Morgan had asked.

"According to his diary, 1,400 and…"

"88." When he had paused, she had jumped in and finished his sentence for him.

'_I wish that she would wear her glasses more often; she looks absolutely gorgeous in glasses. I thought that you were past the whole, she's ridiculously pretty thing?'_

"What's the most difficult type to catch?" A random, male agent asked.

"Probably an anger-excitation killer because they are very particular in the choosing and kill of their victims, and they tend to be the most aware of forensic evidence and law enforcement practices."

'_She's so smart. Yes, we know! You may actually be falling in love with her. Wow! That's a really good reason. Okay, so you're not going to analyze this anymore. If…the opportunity presents itself than it's a definite possibility.'_

"Any last questions?" Elle asked as she finished up her lecture. None of the agents raised their hands or said anything and after a short pause they rose to their feet and started to applaud. Elle laughed and turned towards Reid, embarrassed. She smiled at him again. _'I bet she looks incredible naked. OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU JUST THINK THAT?'_

They returned to their hotel rooms afterwards and had a little bit of down time before dinner.

"You were excellent today." Reid complimented Elle through the bathroom door.

"Thank you," she yelled back.

Reid sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her to emerge from the bathroom. "You even said some things that I didn't know."

She laughed, "Now that's not possible."

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "No, it's true. When you said…" He stopped in mid-sentence when she opened the bathroom door and walked out in a black, halter top bikini. _'Whoa.'_

She smiled at the look on his face. _'Aww.'_ "When I said what?"

His face turned bright red and he looked down at the floor. "I…I…can't remember," he stuttered.

"Okay well I'm going to the beach with JJ, but I'll be back in time to change before we go out to dinner." He nodded. She picked up her sunglasses and a towel off of the bed. She was on her way out the door but she turned around and walked back towards him. She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Bye," she said sweetly. He nodded again, _'She's trying to kill me.'_

Once she left, he picked up the phone on the bedside table and dialed a room number.

"Hello," Morgan said on the other end of the line.

"Morgan, its Reid, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Morgan said hesitantly. "Well I'm going down to the beach meet me there."

Reid walked towards Morgan; he was sat at a table on the patio overlooking the beach.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan greeted Reid friendlily.

Reid pulled out a chair from the table and took a seat. "I hate coming to you for this," he started guiltily.

Morgan laughed, "Reid man, its okay."

Reid stared at Morgan and asked seriously, "Does it really matter if you don't know what you're doing?" Morgan tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold it in. "Morgan, I'm serious!" Reid tried his best to keep his voice down.

Morgan laughed again, "I know you are. I'm just laughing because I knew at least one part of you was like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked confused.

"You've been thinking about this all day haven't you?" Reid looked out over the beach and did not answer. "Well there's my answer," he said as he laughed once again. Reid was a tad bit embarrassed; he couldn't remember a time when he had lusted after somebody this much before.

"Reid, you have to have a first time." Reid just stared at him speechless. "Reid, its Elle, she likes you."

"Yeah but…" Reid started nervously.

"I think that you've over analyzed the situation. The answer is simple, you just ask yourself this question, do I want to?" Morgan smirked at him, "Do you?"

Reid squirmed in his chair. "Yes," he mumbled.

Morgan's smirk didn't fade. "Well then you should probably be ready, ya know just in case."

Reid looked at him puzzled but then it clicked. "Oh yeah, of course."

Morgan leaned back in his chair and laughed, "I was beginning to think that geniuses didn't get horny."

"Shut up," he responded quickly.

Reid swiped the keycard in their hotel room door. They had just returned from dinner. Gideon had taken the whole team out for dinner at this expensive Italian restaurant. Once they got back to the hotel, Gideon had decided to call it night and Hotch had retreated to his hotel room to call Haley and the baby. Surprisingly, Garcia had gone back to her hotel room because she needed to have slides ready for tomorrow's lectures. With just JJ, Morgan, Reid, and Elle left, Morgan had suggested the Jacuzzi, possibly just in an attempt to drive Reid crazy.

Elle and Reid entered the room and Elle went straight into the bathroom to change. Reid took one last glance around the room, even though he knew that he wasn't going to find anybody, and opened his messenger bag and placed a box of condoms in the top drawer of the bedside table. When they had returned from the restaurant he had strategically volunteered to ride with Morgan. Morgan had to stop at a drug store to buy some cough medicine because he had a little bit of a cold and Reid had taken this opportunity to "take his advice", even though the experience of making the purchase had been utterly humiliating.

Elle came out of the bathroom in the same black bikini she had worn previously that day. They left the room and took the short walk to the Jacuzzi room. Conveniently, it was on their floor. Elle opened the door to find Morgan and JJ already in the water.

"Hey," JJ said excitedly. "Spence you're not getting in?"

"No, I don't think so," he said awkwardly.

He took a seat on the edge of the Jacuzzi as Elle eased her way into the water. Once she was in, she flung her hair backwards so as to not get it wet.

After awhile, Reid glanced at his watch; the four agents had been randomly chit-chatting for over an hour. They had talked about Miami, which they had all never been to before outside of work. Morgan had asked JJ and Elle how their first ever 'BAU Seminar Week' was going, and they all made fun of Reid for being worshipped by all the young female agents at the seminar.

Elle pushed herself up out of the water and onto the edge, next to Reid. "That's enough for me," she declared laughing.

JJ laughed, "I could stay in the water all day."

Morgan had a response but Reid didn't catch it, he was too busy watching droplets of water run down Elle's body. At that moment something inside of him snapped. "Elle I have to talk to you about something," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said confused. "Can you pass me my robe please?" She asked pointing to the rack of robes on the wall of the Jacuzzi room.

He walked across the room, snatched her robe off of a hook, and passed it to her. Elle slipped into the robe and tied it tightly around her thin waist. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Elle and Spence," JJ called out as they were walking through the door.

"Yeah see ya," added Morgan.

Reid took long, quick strides up the hallway until he reached their room door. Elle laughed as she caught up with him. "Okay now walk fast." He opened the door and let her in the room and then he quickly closed the door behind him. "Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" When she turned around to face him, he grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her. She pulled back in complete shock. "What the hell?"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked kindly.

She smiled, "No, it's just that you've been acting weird…well not weird…but like this…all day and its not that I don't like it cuz I do, it's just unexpected."

He ran a hand through her long hair. "You've been driving me crazy all day," he confessed quietly.

**A/N: What will happen? Dun dun duh! LOL. Please review! Also I'd like to know if the inner thoughts have been a plus or a minus for this fic?? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but this chapter is pretty long. Thanks to those who've reviewed! :) I can probably say that there is a bit of a fluff warning for this chapter. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6 – The Nervous, Awkward, Excited, Eager Teenage Boy**

She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. As she did, he undid his tie and tossed it on the floor. He moved his hands down to her waist and started to untie her robe. Once he got it untied, she let it fall to the floor. He took her hands in his and led her up to the top of the bed. They sat down and he leaned in to start kissing her again. Elle was still very surprised; his kisses were deep and passionate. She moved her hands up his chest and started to unbutton his light blue dress shirt. She pushed it down over his shoulders and he flung it across the room. She shoved him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He dragged his hands up and down her sides as she kissed along his chiseled chest. She moved up to his ear and whispered, almost inaudibly, "You're so sexy."

She ran her hands slowly down his chest and unzipped his black dress pants. She pressed herself against him as he writhed out of his pants and kicked them on the floor. She sat up on his stomach and brought her hands behind her neck. He bolted up quickly and softly grabbed her arms before she got the chance to untie her bikini top. "I wanna do it," he said assertively.

She brought her hands back down as he slid his hands around her neck. He brushed her hair out of the way and their eyes were locked as he slowly pulled on the strings. He put his left hand on the small of her back and pushed her against him before he untied the bottom of her top and threw it across the room. He fell back onto the bed with her body entirely on top of his. She dragged her fingernails involuntarily down his chest and she laughed lightly, "Sorry."

He shook his head. "No its okay, I kinda like it," he confessed shyly.

She laughed and moved up to kiss along his neck. As she did, she moved her hands down his body and lightly tugged on his boxers. When she realized what she was doing she stopped abruptly. She sat up on his stomach and covered her bare chest with her hands. "We can't do this," she said regretfully.

"Why can't we do this?" He asked confused and disappointed as he tried to play with her hands.

She laughed as he tried to pry her hands away from her body. She shifted so that her right arm was covering her exposed upper body while she playfully swatted his hands away with her left. "I really really really like you but I don't think I'm ready to take the risk of having a kid," she laughed as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Top drawer," he said simply. He sat up too and started kissing her neck.

"What?" She asked at a complete loss.

"Top drawer," he repeated, he continued to kiss along her neck and then he began to move slowly further down her body until he reached her hands.

She quickly switched arms and reached for the top drawer of the bedside table. She pulled it open and he laughed at the look on her face. She stared at him and laughed, "Well you were expecting something," she spoke with feigned disgust.

"I wanted to be prepared," he said considerately.

"Well how responsible of you."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

She laughed lightly and then gave him a serious look. "I'm only sure if you're sure."

"I'm sure."

--

Reid awoke early the next morning. He glanced at the clock; it was 10 minutes to seven. He was lying on his back with his left arm wrapped around Elle's waist. Her left hand rested on his chest and she was snuggled into his body. He turned to look at her; she was sound asleep wearing only his light blue dress shirt.

He watched her sleep for 15 minutes until she shifted and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she said pleasantly.

He looked down at her, "I could definitely get used to this."

She laughed, "Were you watching me sleep again?"

He blushed and smiled shyly. "No," he lied.

She smiled at him and sat up in the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower okay?" He nodded and she kissed him softly before she got up out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Almost immediately after, she poked her head out around the door and laughed as she tossed him his dress shirt.

The whole time that she was showering he sat up in the bed thinking. _'Okay, so the plan is that you don't come off overly excited. Yes, that is the plan.'_ He felt like a teenage boy, getting enthusiastic and worked up because of the "first time." _'You, Spencer Reid, are a lucky man. You had your first sexual experience with a woman you care about and who just so happens to be incredibly sexy. But what if it wasn't as good for her as it was for you? Uh oh! Do I ask her? Do I not ask her? I have no idea!'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Elle walked out of the bathroom. She had put on a bright, red bra and matching panties. As she walked towards the bed, she pulled on a black tank top. She sat down beside him on the bed, pulling the covers up over her legs. She smiled at him, "What's up?" He looked at her speechless; he had absolutely no idea what to say. She read the look on his face perfectly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" _'Yes!'_ He nodded. She laughed, "Okay so…what do you want to talk about? I haven't had one of these in a long time." She lay on her side, propped her elbow up on a pillow, and rested her head on her hand.

"You haven't?" He asked shocked.

She shook her head, "No, most of the time guys are like 'Well see ya'."

He shifted in the bed so that he was facing her. "Well I obviously have never had one of these before," he stated awkwardly.

"I know, and I think that it's very sweet that you do want to have one." She took in the self-conscious look on his face, "Ohh, you want to know how it was?"

He fiddled with the bed clothes. "Umm…well…yeah," he mumbled. His voice became clearer, "I'm aware that women find insecurity very unattractive, but did I do anything wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she reassured him.

"So it was just bad then," he said quietly with his head down. Once he finished speaking he fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Reid look at me." He reluctantly removed his hands from his face. "It wasn't bad at all." She ran her hands along his chest, "I can't get over how sexy you are," she said quietly to herself.

He perked up. "What did you just say?" He asked excitedly.

She laughed, "I said, I can't get over how sexy you are." He blushed and she leaned in to whisper something to him. "And to be entirely honest, it was great."

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence he smirked at her. "Well you know there's always room for improvement." He rolled her over so that she was now underneath him. "And practice makes perfect."

--

"Elle are you ready?" Reid asked through the bathroom door as he was preparing to leave their room.

"No, you can go ahead; I'll meet you down there."

"Why? What do you have left to do?" He asked curiously.

She opened the bathroom door and was wearing only a pair of dress pants and a bra. "I have to dry my hair," she said laughing.

His mouth and eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare at her chest. "Uhh…okay…so I'll…I'll go," he said awkwardly.

She laughed, "You gave me the same look last night! Its okay, they're just boobs."

"What?" He looked down at the floor as he turned bright red.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his lower back. "I'm not offended by you staring or anything, they're just not that big of a deal." She told him smiling.

He gave her a small nod. "Yeah, not a big deal," he replied in a high-pitched voice. Almost immediately after, he laughed as he shook his head. "No, no it's a big deal, at least for me it's a big deal."

She giggled as she stood on the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately as she pressed herself against him. She pulled back and smirked at him. "We should come back here over lunch."

He nodded. "Oh yeah," he replied inarticulately.

"You see the hickies that you gave me; I'm trying to cover them up."

He blushed. "I'm really sorry…I didn't realize that I…uh…left marks," he awkwardly stumbled over his words and it made her smile.

"You're a sweetheart." She slapped his butt playfully. "Now go and I'll meet you there."

He looked at her shocked before he gave her a small smirk and grabbed his messenger bag off of the bed. He made sure that he had his key card before he left the hotel room.

He was waiting for the elevator when Garcia emerged from her hotel room. "Hey boy genius, good morning."

The elevator doors slid open and they both stepped inside. "Good morning to you too," he replied pleasantly.

"Where's Elle?" She asked curiously.

"Doing her hair." He noticed Garcia sizing him up with a quizzical look on her face. "What?" He asked confused.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, you had sex!" She exclaimed.

Reid sharply turned and looked at her, he had already turned blood red and he struggled to construct a response. "What? What? Whaa…what are you talking about?" He asked flustered.

Garcia smirked. "Oh my God you did!"

"Garcia," he whined. "Stop it! I…I…I didn't…I didn't have sex."

"Yes you did! You got laid! You had sex with Elle! Well first of all, you're all flustered at the mention of the word, more than usual, and you were extremely pleasant when you said 'good morning', and your stance and walk are all confident. And look at you, every strand of hair is perfectly in place, and your dress pants are wrinkleless, and you chose your tightest sweater vest to wear." She leaned in close to him. "And you put on really good smelling cologne." She smirked at him. "You're very 'I had sex and I really wanna do it again.'"

He sighed heavily; the last thing that he wanted was to be trapped in an elevator with Garcia when she was confronting him about something like this.

"Sooo," she began smirking, "was it good?" She began lightly pushing him.

"In order to answer that question something would have had to happen and nothing did," he answered calmly.

"Well if you're telling me the truth than," she paused for a second before she asked quickly, "why is there a hickey on your neck?"

He turned to her again and blushed profusely. "We made out, that's all," he lied.

Before Garcia had a chance to make fun of him some more, the elevator doors slid open and he bolted out as fast as he could. He scurried to the main conference room in the hotel, steadily increasing the separation between him and the prying technical analyst with great instincts.

He took the seat farthest away from where Garcia's laptop was already set up. He swung his messenger bag up into his lap and fiddled with the straps as Garcia walked into the room and shot him a smirk.

The only phrase that ran through Reid's mind was 'a watched clock never ticks' as it seemed that time had dragged on forever before Morgan entered the room and took Garcia's attention away from him.

"Good morning," she said pleasantly.

Morgan smiled at her. "Good morning sweetness." He noticed that Garcia's eyes kept darting from him to Reid, signaling that he should take a look at his younger coworker. When he did, he saw that his head was down and he was doodling on the notepad in front of him. "What's up with him?" He mouthed to Garcia.

The blonde simply smirked at him as she tilted her head towards the doorway. Morgan turned around to see Elle walk in and take a seat next to Reid. "Ohhhh," he said quietly as he sat down next to Garcia, leaving a seat between him and Reid.

When everyone finally arrived and the large room was filled, Hotch began his lecture on spree serial killers, and Reid and Elle passed notes as if they were in high school.

Reid began by writing; _You look really pretty_, on a blank sheet of paper. He folded it up and pushed it towards her.

She opened it up and gave him a small, discreet smile. _Thank you but I didn't get a chance to do anything because I was up late and up early with you._

He slightly lifted his head and smirked. _Yes, yes you were._

_Omg. I should have let you stay a virgin, j/k._

He circled _j/k_ and passed the note back to her.

She laughed silently, _It means just kidding, you need to let Garcia give you a crash course in internet shorthand._

Morgan turned to look at Reid and mouthed, "What are you doing?"

Reid snatched the piece of paper off of the table, folded it up, and quickly put it in his dress pants' pocket.

Morgan shook his head, wrote a message on his own piece of paper, folded it up and passed it to Reid. He opened it up and read it silently to himself. _There better not have been anything dirty on that piece of paper. You think I can't tell that you and Elle did it last night. The big ass smirk that you have on your face is a dead giveaway._ Morgan laughed quietly as Reid blushed and threw the note back at him.

When Reid turned to look at Elle she was looking in Hotch's direction and listening to his lecture attentively.

"Spree killers tend to stretch their killings out over a longer period of time, stopping to rest and sleep and often changing locations. Generally speaking, spree killers often murder while committing other felonies. Frequently they are escape artists from justice and are highly mobile. They do not fit the classic serial killer pattern. There is no cooling–off period. Usually spree killers commit their crimes over a period of a few weeks before they are apprehended or killed."

When Elle turned back towards Reid, all of Hotch's words were drowned out by his own thoughts. _'Her smile has way too big of an effect on me.'_

She continued to smile at him. _'I wonder what he's thinking about.'_

As if in response to the questions in her eyes, his hand slowly made its way to her knee, where her hand was resting. She smiled warmly again, which he returned before he blushed like a schoolboy and looked down into his lap. She shivered as he started to slowly stroke her hand with his slender fingers.

Being too caught up in each other, they completely ignored the lecture and weren't brought back into reality until the agents began to leave the room. "Oh its lunch," Reid stated shocked.

"I guess," Elle replied in an equal tone of disbelief.

JJ overheard their exchange and looked at them curiously before addressing Morgan and Garcia. "Okay, what's going on with them?"

Garcia laughed lightly before she leaned in closer to her best friend. "We think that they did it last night," she declared smirking.

JJ's mouth involuntarily flew open. "Are you serious?"

"We have our suspicions," Morgan laughed.

"Wow," JJ replied stunned. "He looks so infatuated," she observed as she watched Reid shift his chair closer to Elle's and talk quietly to her with a bright smile on his face.

"Yeah, they're cute," Garcia said smiling.

"Come on ladies, let's go get some lunch," Morgan suggested as he got up out of his chair. He walked towards Elle and Reid with the other two women following him. "You going to lunch lovebirds?"

Reid glanced up at Morgan before he turned back to Elle, "Actually…I…I left something in our room," he stuttered nervously.

Elle realized immediately what his awkward statement was getting at. "Okay, I'll come with you."

The two of them rushed to their hotel room and Elle anxiously opened the door. Once inside, Elle bent down and took off her high heel shoes while Reid pulled his tan sweater vest over his head and kicked off his sneakers.

He walked towards her and they began to kiss passionately. He pushed her black blazer down over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor and then in an unorganized fashion, they furiously attempted to remove each others' clothing. Their hands were constantly colliding and getting in each others' way. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, Elle pulled back from the kiss and laughed. "Okay hold on."

"What's wrong?" Reid asked with his lips still poised from kissing.

"We're getting in each others' way," she explained laughing.

"Okay well…" Reid quickly untied his brown neck tie and tossed it on the floor. "Let me do it."

He pulled her towards him and began to unbutton her red sweater. She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He finished unbuttoning her sweater and threw it aimlessly onto the floor. She let him sit up as he began to take off his white dress shirt. Once he was finished he stood up next to the bed and unzipped his brown dress pants. She laughed as he kicked them across the room and then jumped on top of her. She kissed his neck but was forced away when he pulled her black tank top over her head. He moved down to kiss along her stomach as he undid her belt and pulled down the zipper of her black dress pants, he moved down to the bottom of the bed and slowly pulled them off of her. Once he flung those across the room, he slid back up and kissed along the top edge of her bra. He played with the fabric of the top edge of her panties and was about to pull them down her legs when they heard a knock on the door.

"Reid, I need to talk to you about something man," they heard Morgan yell from the other side of the wall.

"Jesus Christ Morgan! Go away!" Reid yelled back.

Morgan said, "What?" quietly to himself as he heard a female giggle.

"Say you're sorry," Elle whispered to Reid.

"Sorry Morgan," Reid yelled again, this time apologetically.

When they didn't hear a response, Reid smirked and returned to kissing along her chest.

She placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head up. "We should get ready to go back now."

Reid rolled over onto the other side of the bed, allowing Elle to get up. "You know that's the second time you've said that in two days, both times when we were in the middle of this."

She turned around and smiled at him, "Reid we're working and besides Morgan wanted you for something."

"But he's gone now," he said smiling as he watched Elle scurry around the hotel room in her red underwear.

She threw articles of clothing on the bed as she found them. "My dress pants…your dress pants…your dress shirt…my sweater…your tie…your sweater…my jacket…" She looked around the room, "Where the hell is my tank top?" She turned around to find Reid still sitting on the bed in his boxers. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"

He smirked, "I was enjoying my view."

She smiled and shook her head and then turned back around to continue searching for her tank top. She bent down and looked under the dresser. Reid quietly hopped off of the bed and silently walked across the room until he was behind her. He softly pinched her butt cheeks. "Whoo," she automatically reacted and bolted up straight. She turned around, "Reid!" She yelped in surprise and lightly pushed him back. She was incredibly taken aback by his boldness.

"What? You have such a cute, little butt," he told her smirking.

She laughed, "Now you think that just because we're in a sexual relationship you can do and say whatever you want and get away with it." He looked at her with his big, puppy dog eyes. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his lower back. "Yeah, basically you can." He bent down and they kissed again.

He pulled back, "Can you turn around again please?" She raised an eyebrow at his request. "No, not that. I want to examine your tattoo."

"Oh." She turned back around but she twisted her neck so that she could see what he was doing.

She watched as he traced her tattoo with his fingers. It was positioned in the middle of her lower back, slightly to the left. "Is that a lily?"

"Yup." Surprisingly, she had never regretted getting her tattoo. She had gotten it done when she was 20 and at that age, a little later down the road most people regret even considering it.

"Why a lily?" He asked curiously. He had noticed her tattoo before but he had never inquired about it.

"It was the only flower that my Dad ever gave my Mom. I only have two memories of my father. The first is when he got me and some of my brothers to help him plant only lilies in our flower bed in the front yard."

"And the second?" Reid asked carefully.

"The day he died. He was supposed to have the day off and he was going to take the training wheels off of my bike but he got called into work. The last thing that I said to him was 'I hate you Daddy'." She finished sadly. "At least the lily reminds me of the happier of the two."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

She waved it off, "Its okay."

He bent back down and examined the tiny words under the lily. "'Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The most massive characters are seared with scars'… That's Khalil Gibran."

She nodded, "Yup."

"Am I being nosy if I ask why again?"

She turned around. "I've gone through…some stuff…it makes me feel better about myself and…my job…ya know, what we do." He looked at her with his sad, puppy dog eyes again. "Come here; don't start feeling sorry for me." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him affectionately. As she did she moved her hands down his lower back and pinched his butt. She pulled back, tucked her hair behind her ears, and smiled. "Now we're even and I have to find my shirt."

She walked towards the opposite side of the room and inspected the area. Elle hadn't realized that Reid had followed her across the room so when she turned around, she smacked into him and yelped in surprise. "Reid!"

He pushed her hair off her shoulders and began to play with the strap of her bra with his left hand. "You know this looks really good on you but…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and moved them slowly up her back "…it would look better on the floor." As he had spoken he had unhooked her bra.

"REID! Stop being bad," she said almost teasingly as she quickly hooked her bra back together.

"But I've been thinking about this all morning."

It was Elle's turn to smirk. "Oh really? What else have you been thinking about all morning?" She asked as she pushed him back onto the bed.

Unbeknownst to them both, Morgan had stayed outside their hotel room the whole time, listening intently through the thin walls. He had a hard time keeping himself from collapsing on the floor with laughter on a number of occasions. He knocked on the door again as he realized that what Elle had just said probably led them back to making out. "Ahem," he said loudly as he cleared his throat.

"Oh my God," Elle said embarrassed. She quickly jumped into her dress pants; she gave the room one last glance for her tank top before she decided to haul one out of her suit case. She pulled the white tank top over her head, buttoned up her red sweater and then pulled on her blazer. She fixed her hair so as to not let everybody know that her and Reid had 'gone at it' over lunch, and then walked out the door. She kept her head down as she passed Morgan.

Morgan had caught the door and decided to enter the room. He found Reid stood up next to the bed, just finished buttoning his shirt. Morgan laughed as Reid accidentally dropped his tie. "You know what Reid? I think that it looks better on the floor."

"Shut up," Reid said bluntly as he snatched his tie off the floor and tied it properly around his neck. He swiped his sweater vest off of the bed and walked towards the door, Morgan followed.

"That noise…that was you pinching Elle's butt wasn't it?" Morgan asked laughing as the two men walked down the hall.

Reid ignored him the whole way back to the conference room. He sighed in relief when Gideon approached him and asked him to lead the lecture on serial killers as children. Speaking on subject matter that he knew inside and out would give him a distraction. His mind wouldn't be drifting from one dirty thought to the next that centered around his gorgeous girlfriend. He also wouldn't be thinking about the teasing that he would receive at the hands of Morgan as soon as he was free.

When he was lecturing the time seemed to move faster even though his mind fully understood that that was a physical impossibility. However, before he knew it, Gideon finished the lecture and told the room that they would move right into 'psychotics vs. psychopaths'. It was only 3:26 P.M. and there was plenty of time to complete the day's lectures instead of waiting until six o'clock.

"A psychotic," Gideon started, "is someone who has psychosis, a debilitating organic mental illness that can result in delusions, hallucinations, and radical changes in behavior. Individuals with this disorder are rarely violent, and very few serial killers are diagnosed as psychotic."

"In a study of 2,000 people arrested for murder between 1964 and 1973, only one percent were found to be psychotic," Reid chimed in excitedly.

Gideon gave the young man a small smile before he resumed. "Serial killers are most often diagnosed as psychopaths or sociopaths. The psychopathic state is not so much a mental illness as a behavioral or personality disorder."

Gideon stopped speaking as he anticipated numerous questions about this topic and they did come. The BAU fielded questions for the next half an hour before the thirsty agents were finally satisfied and decided to leave for dinner.

Elle noticed Reid engaged in conversation with Gideon so she walked up behind him and gently whispered in his ear, "I'm going back up to the room." Hairs stood up on the back of his neck but he did manage a simple nod.

He watched her leave and he also noticed Morgan smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. He politely ended his chat with Gideon and started to walk out of the room. He blushed as he heard Morgan call after him, "Go get her lover boy."

Elle entered the room and glanced around curiously, wondering where Reid had thrown her shirt. She took off her black blazer, red sweater, white tank top, and black dress pants. She pulled on a pair of shorts before she began to look for her missing article of clothing again.

Reid quietly opened the hotel room door, using the spare key card he kept in his pocket, and smiled as he heard Elle talking to herself in Spanish. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Are you talking to yourself in a foreign language?" he whispered softly in her ear.

She laughed, "Sorry, it's a habit."

"It's kinda cute," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

She turned around, "I'm really sorry I ran out of here lunch time, I shouldn't have left you alone with Morgan."

"It's okay, I'm used to Morgan teasing me, I was just disappointed," he said smirking. "You wear too much clothing."

She laughed, "Well excuse me." She pulled him by his tie down to kiss her.

After a soft kiss he pulled back and smirked again. "You're short," he teased.

Elle faked offense, "I am not! I'm basically 5'10", that's well above the average height for a woman. I would consider myself tall."

Reid laughed, "Yeah, yeah, you're short."

She removed his hands from around her waist and hopped up onto the bed. "Ha," she said, as she now towered over him.

He smirked, grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up off of the bed. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're very light, how much do you weigh?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Fine," he said laughing as he started kissing her left shoulder and worked his way along her collarbone. "You're so perfect," he said randomly.

"Reid!"

"What?" He asked confused.

She placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head up to her eye level. "You can't say that cuz I'm not."

He smiled, "Yes I can because you are."

"No I'm not!" Elle began to list off all of her flaws and for each one Reid had a rebuttal. "I'm sarcastic."

"That's what makes you funny."

"I'm skeptical."

"You have to be in our line of work."

"I'm pessimistic."

"Everybody is sometimes."

"I'm impatient."

"No you're not; up until last night you were dating a virgin." He started to play with the straps of her bra. "Did you know that in a recent study, 70 percent of women indicted that they would _not_ date someone who's had zero sexual relationships in the past 12 months?" She gave him a sweet smile as she flicked her hair and he took in her scent, she smelled like a mixture of strawberries and peaches. "You wanna know something else?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure," she replied laughing.

"Over 99 percent of men said they would date an older woman," he told her smirking.

"Is that supposed to shock me?" She teased.

"And it works in reverse, 43 percent of woman are willing to consider dating a younger man."

"That's a little bit surprising." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I know that for a young woman, dating a younger guy is a pretty big deal."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I dunno, I guess that in the traditional sense, the man is supposed to be older than the woman so a lot of women just feel weird about it."

"Do you feel weird about it?" He asked her nervously as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I don't see you as the younger guy I'm dating, I see you as the guy I'm dating," she answered honestly.

He smiled at her timidly. "I am really glad that this whole age thing isn't bothering us."

She smiled back at him as she pulled him in by the tie. "Me too."

They were in the middle of kissing when their hotel room phone rang. Reid placed her gently down on the edge of the bed and she crawled towards the top and picked up the phone. "Hello," she answered pleasantly.

Reid sat down behind her and ran his hands along her thighs, up under the legs of her shorts.

"Hey Elle."

"Oh, hey Derek," she said a little surprised.

"Just wanted to let you guys know that we're all staying in tonight cuz ya know we're doing that thing tomorrow night."

Elle tried to pay attention as best as she could but Reid was putting his best effort forward to distract her. While he was running both of his hands along her legs, he also kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck. He then started to move his hands up her stomach.

She refrained from giggling, "Okay Derek."

"Well I'll talk to ya later; tell Reid I said hi, I know he's there, probably trying to get you to do it."

Elle laughed, "Bye Derek," she said before she hung up the phone. Reid continued to tenderly touch her skin. "Stop it, I'm ticklish."

He smirked, "Oh really," he said as he began to insistently tickle her stomach.

She giggled, "You know I can kick your ass."

He pushed her onto her back. "Oh I know."

He leaned in to kiss her but she placed her hands on his chest to stop him. "Hold on, before we start, I have to shower, and then we'll have the whole night to ourselves."

Reid placed his hand on the other side of the bed, across her body, preventing her from getting up. "But you showered this morning," he whined.

"I know, but if I shower now then I won't have to shower tomorrow morning." She smirked at him, "Why are you so antsy?"

He smirked back at her, "I have almost 25 years to make up for."

She removed his hand and got up off of the bed. "Oh my God."

He watched her walk into the bathroom. "You love it."

She closed the door behind her but not before she said, "Yeah I know. It's a good thing you're so cute."

As she was showering he waited patiently on the bed. Once he heard the water turn off, he pulled his tan sweater vest over his head and removed his brown neck tie. She came out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear, except this time they were dark blue instead of bright red.

She smirked as she saw that he had taken off his sweater. "You started without me." She sat next to him on the bed.

"You…you know…blue is a really good color on you," he stuttered.

She knelt down behind him and gently massaged his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. He swiveled slightly sideways and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap. "Whoa," she reacted with extreme surprise. "So I'm guessing that nothing's wrong."

He smiled, "I was a little nervous at first but then I just decided not to be nervous, although my girlfriend is frighteningly gorgeous in just her undergarments."

"Oh really, I'd like to meet her she sounds like quite the catch," Elle flirted.

Reid laid her gently on her back. "Oh you know she is really. She's beautiful." He moved his right hand along her stomach, giving her goose bumps. "Long, dark hair, big, brown eyes, legs up to my neck…" Elle pulled him down to kiss her as he moved his hand further down to the top of her thigh. "And of course she's exceptionally intelligent and personable…" She pulled him down again and he kissed slowly along her neck. "There's only one problem."

She laughed as he moved down and kissed along the top edge of her bra. "Yeah and what's that?"

Reid stared at her, "I can't figure out why in the world she's with me." She put both of her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He pulled back and laughed lightly. He traced little circles on her stomach with his index finger. "Elle."

"Yeah," she said as she pushed herself up and leaned back against the headboard.

He smirked, "Do you remember on Monday when you said that we can play strip poker sometime?"

She laughed, "Yes but not now."

"Why not?" He asked with fake disappointment.

"Because I only have two articles of clothing on," she laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face.

He smirked again, "Yes, that's my point."

She laughed at him again and he smirked at her playfully. "You're mischievous, come here," she said laughing. She pulled him down on top of her again and they kissed hungrily.

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure that Lola Glaudini (Elle) does have a tattoo at that location so that bit came from that. LOL. Just to let you know, the next chapter is Reid's 25th birthday!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special thanks to PisceanPal23 for everything! :) Been really busy so this chapter is a little overdue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I also do not own the lyrics to "Cyclone" by Baby Bash and T-Pain.**

**Chapter 7 – 25**

Elle awoke to Reid planting soft kisses on her shoulder. She rolled over to face him, "Happy birthday."

He smiled. "Thank you," he replied politely. He turned over and reached under the bed. He pulled out his chess set that they had used to play numerous games the night before. "Play me?" He asked cutely.

Elle laughed, "Okay."

He dumped the chess pieces onto the bed and started to set them up. They both propped their elbows up on their pillows so that they were facing each other. Elle pulled up the thin, tan bed sheet that covered her unclothed body.

As they played chess they carried on a conversation.

"I have to give you your birthday present after." He smirked at her and began to pick at the bed sheet that she had wrapped around her body. She laughed, "No, I actually bought you something."

"Oh," he said surprised, "you know you didn't have to."

She flicked her hair out of her face. "Yeah I know." She got up out of the bed, with the sheet still wrapped tightly around her small frame, and walked towards her book bag. She pulled out a rectangular object decorated in metallic, silver paper. She sat back on the bed and passed it to him. "It's not much because I know you can finish reading it in like five minutes but it's my favorite book of all time."

He ripped off the paper and discovered a copy of Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra's _Don Quixote_. He smiled, "I actually haven't read this book before."

"My Mom made me read it when I was little."

"You know it's often considered the greatest work of fiction of all time," he said as he gazed at the front cover.

She smiled, "I did know that one actually." She glanced down at the chess board and smirked. "Checkmate."

He looked up at her shocked, "That's not fair. I was distracted."

She laughed, "Uh huh, yeah sure," she teased.

He carefully moved the chess board off of the bed and onto the floor and then grabbed Elle by the waist. He began to tickle her stomach. "Rematch."

She giggled, "No way, I bet a genius fair and square." She tried, and failed, to prevent his hands from moving along her stomach.

He stopped tickling her and kissed her softly. "Genius let you win."

She laughed. "You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better."

He grinned and rolled her over so that he was on top of her. "Oh we're having a rematch."

"No, I retire undefeated."

He smirked and pulled the soft sheet off of her body as she slowly hauled down his boxers.

--

The BAU gathered in the largest conference room of the hotel for the last time and allowed JJ to take the reigns. She gave the agents advice on how to appropriately interact with police departments and how to use the media as a valuable tool. She did an excellent job for her first time but JJ was always the epitome of poise and confidence.

By 11:20 A.M. the lecture was finished and their seminar was officially over. It had been nice to get away from the murderers, and the arsonists, and the rapists, and spend a week in beautiful Miami.

They ate a leisurely lunch and then returned to their rooms. "So what do you wanna do?" Reid asked awkwardly as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to get in the shower," Elle answered, "we're going out for dinner for your birthday, remember?"

"Oh right," he nodded. "You guys don't have to," he said quietly.

She smiled as she walked towards him and cupped his face. "We want to." She leaned down and kissed him quickly before entering the bathroom.

When she finished her shower and walked back into the bedroom, she saw that Reid was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading the book that she had given him for his birthday. "You're reading it already!" She exclaimed.

He looked up at her and smiled. "I'm taking my time."

She laughed, "Yeah right." She walked towards him and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Are you getting in the shower now?"

He nodded, "Yup."

"Okay well I'm going down to JJ's room so I'll see you when we leave for dinner."

"Why are you going down to JJ's room?" He asked curiously.

"Girl stuff," she answered smirking.

"Girl stuff?" He repeated stupidly.

She laughed, "Yeah, I need some clothing advice."

"Oh, okay, but you'll look gorgeous no matter what you wear," he told her shyly.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled back at her as he marked the page in his book and got up off of the bed before entering the bathroom for a shower.

--

JJ got up off of her bed as she heard a knock on her door. "Oh, come in Elle," she said surprised as she pulled the door wide open.

Elle walked past her and stood in the middle of the room. "JJ, I have a little bit of a problem."

JJ raised an eyebrow. "This better not be another you and Reid physical thing," she said jokingly.

Elle laughed, "No its not. I have nothing to wear for tonight."

"Oh, well that's no problem. How do you say my suitcase is your suitcase in Spanish?"

Elle laughed. "Thanks JJ."

"No problem." JJ walked over to her large suitcase and heaved it on the bed. "Okay, ummm…what can you wear?" She looked Elle up and down. "Ummm…try this on." She passed Elle a pair on white pinstriped dress pants and a relatively low-cut burgundy halter top.

Once Elle had walked into the bathroom, JJ picked up the phone and dialed excitedly.

"Goddess Penelope Garcia, keeper of all knowledge, is currently working out of hotel room 315 in Miami, Florida, how may I help you?"

"Garcia! Get your butt up here, Elle is trying to find something to wear for Reid's birthday party!" JJ said as quietly as her excitement would allow her.

"I'm coming," Garcia said quickly before hanging up the phone.

In what must have been no less than three minutes later, JJ heard a light knock on her door. She laughed, "Well that was fast," she said as she opened the door to let Garcia in.

"I'm not wearing this shirt!" The two women heard Elle yell from the bathroom.

"Come out Elle," JJ encouraged her.

Elle slowly opened the bathroom door and walked into the room. "You called Garcia."

JJ looked at her guiltily, "I couldn't help myself."

"I'm not wearing this," Elle repeated.

Garcia and JJ sat down on the bed. "But you look so hot," Garcia laughed. She turned around, "But the pants don't really go with it," she said as she rummaged through JJ's suitcase. "Ha ha, I got somethin." She turned around and showed Elle a dark blue, jean miniskirt.

Elle shook her head, "No, I draw the line at a skirt."

"Just try it on," JJ pleaded.

Elle looked at them both angrily and then snatched the skirt from Garcia's hands. "Fine," she said as she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shortly after, Garcia and JJ heard, "I'm going to strangle you both with my bare hands!"

Garcia laughed, "Well that wouldn't be very FBI of you now would it?" Elle opened the door and stood up in the doorway. "Well somebody has legs," Garcia said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not wearing it," Elle protested.

"But I wanna see the look on Reid's face," JJ laughed hysterically.

The laughter seemed to be contagious as Garcia struggled to get her words out. "Yeah Elle…it's the boy's…birthday."

Garcia and JJ began to laugh even harder as they heard a voice outside the door. "What's all the laughter about ladies?"

"Oh no! Morgan is not coming in here!" Elle retreated back into the bathroom as Garcia walked towards the door.

Morgan casually walked in through the now open door. "What's up?"

JJ wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "We're dressing Elle. Elle come out of the bathroom," JJ added upon seeing the confused look on Morgan's face.

"No," they heard a whiney voice say through the bathroom door.

"Please," Morgan said through laughter.

"You have to tell us if Reid will like what Elle's wearing." Garcia stated as they watched the bathroom door open inch by inch.

After a non-exaggerated five minutes, Elle walked out into the room. The girls laughed at Morgan's catcall.

"Shut up Derek!" Elle said as he made an animal like growl.

"Seriously though, you look hot." Morgan smiled as he watched Elle blush.

She laughed lightly, "I feel so naked."

The two women began to laugh hysterically again and Morgan smirked. "Yeah I should leave now or otherwise I'm going to have a really hard time containing my 'you and Reid' jokes." Morgan opened the door and left with a suave, "See ya ladies."

"Elle what size shoe are you?" JJ asked questioningly.

"Seven, why?" Elle asked suspiciously.

"Perfect," JJ said quietly to herself.

Garcia laughed, "Wait, you're a seven and you're like 5'10"."

Elle laughed, "I have small feet."

As Elle and Garcia were talking JJ had walked to the other side of her bed and had pulled out a pair of black, stiletto heels. "Your footwear for this evening," she said in a British accent.

"How does he like your hair?"

Elle laughed at Garcia's question. "How does he like my hair? I have no idea." Elle finally caught onto their game, "Wait. You guys aren't actually making me wear this are you?"

Garcia nodded. "I think it's pretty clear we are. JJ?"

JJ also nodded. "Definitely."

"Guys," Elle whined, "it's uncomfortable."

Garcia laughed, "Well that doesn't matter cuz if Reid has his way you won't have it on for very long anyway."

--

Hotch knocked on JJ's hotel room door. "You guys ready?"

"Yup, we're coming," JJ replied. Shortly after JJ opened the door and she and Elle came out.

"Well you ladies look nice," he said smiling.

"Where's everybody else?" JJ asked laughing.

"They're waiting for us in the lobby." The three agents walked a short distance to the elevator and took it down to the lobby.

As the elevator door opened JJ looked at Elle with a smirk on her face. Elle laughed, "Shut up."

Once they heard the elevator door 'ding', Morgan and Garcia immediately swiveled around. Following suit, Reid turned around as well.

Hotch came out first wearing something more casual. He had on black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt, without a tie!

JJ followed him wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black, low-cut, backless dress shirt. Her long, blonde hair was straightened as usual.

Elle was the last to exit the elevator. Her hair was curled and she had on a burgundy, halter top and a jean skirt that came two inches above her knees with black, stiletto heels.

Morgan looked over at Reid and laughed, "Dude you might wanna pick your jaw up off the floor." Reid started to fidget around nervously. "Man calm down, you're already going out with her."

When the three agents reached them Hotch said, "Okay we can go. Morgan you're driving?" Morgan nodded. "Okay where's Gideon?"

Garcia laughed, "He's waiting outside."

"Okay I'll go with Gideon, JJ you wanna come with us?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah sure."

And with that JJ and Hotch went in one direction and Morgan, Garcia, Elle, and Reid went in another.

--

They had decided on a bar and grill frequented by FBI agents that one of the agents at the seminar had recommended. They got a booth in the corner and Hotch graciously offered to buy the first round of drinks. "The usuals?" He asked as they all nodded and he moved towards the bar.

"So Reid how does it feel to be 25?" Garcia asked curious as to how Reid would answer the question.

He smiled, "Not that much different than 24 I guess. There are certain ages that mark ones life, 16 is legal driving age, 21 is legal drinking age, nothing really comes with 25."

They laughed as Hotch came back to their table with a tray full of beverages. Gideon raised his glass. "First I want to say happy birthday to Reid and I also want to congratulate you guys on doing a tremendous job at the seminar." He laughed, "Top notch lectures."

They all laughed and you could hear distinct "Thank yous" from Elle and JJ.

JJ took a sip of her beer and then hauled something out of her purse. "Okay, so I bought disposal cameras."

Morgan laughed, "Awesome! Now we'll have actual evidence that Elle wore a skirt." Morgan, who was sitting next to Elle, felt a firm punch on his shoulder. "Ouch."

Hotch glanced over at a pool table. "Any takers?"

"Oh definitely!" JJ replied excitedly.

"Okay JJ, me and Elle will take on you and Morgan. You guys up for it?"

Morgan nodded, "Oh yeah we're gonna school 'em right JJ?"

JJ laughed. "You know it," she stated as her and Morgan pressed their knuckles together.

Hotch laughed, "Come on Elle."

Elle slid out of the booth and followed Hotch, Morgan, and JJ over to the pool table. Garcia slid next to Reid so that she could have a better view of the game. "Seen any of these guys play pool before?"

Reid shook his head, "No."

"I'm putting my money on Hotch and Elle. Hotch seems like the kind of guy who would be good at pool."

Gideon laughed, "You're learning something, and I thought we were supposed to be the profilers."

Garcia laughed and once Gideon turned back around to watch the game she said quietly, "I think its so cute how you watch her all the time."

Reid turned to face her. "What?"

"No matter what she's doing you're always looking at her, its adorable."

Reid blushed, "I didn't realize…"

Garcia took a sip of her drink. "Yeah you do, like during the seminars when she was lecturing you focused on her and when somebody else was lecturing you still focused on her."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked timidly.

"Definitely a good thing!"

Reid nodded and smiled, "Good!"

Garcia watched Hotch and Elle high five and then laughed as the four agents returned back to the table. Hotch and Elle with triumphant smirks and JJ and Morgan were shaking their heads.

"Elle, I had no idea you were good at pool." Morgan said surprised.

Elle laughed, "I told you I'm full of hidden mysteries."

"Well can you tell me about these mysteries before they set me up for friendly humiliation?"

"Nah, I rather not."

Morgan laughed. "I have a pool table in my basement. When we get back to D.C. I suggest a BAU tournament."

After they all finished their drinks, they ordered their dinner, and after that a waitress brought out Reid's birthday cake, equipped with 25 candles. "Anybody else think that they can guess what he's wishing for his birthday?" Morgan teased.

Reid ignored Morgan's comment and looked down at the cake. "They aren't trick candles this time are they?"

JJ laughed, "No Spence, they're not, I promise."

They sang him a very out of tune "Happy Birthday", he blew out the candles, and then the waitress took the cake back to cut it up into smaller pieces.

JJ got out one of her disposal cameras again. "Elle kiss him for a picture." Elle laughed and then grabbed Reid's tie and pulled him in for a kiss. The camera flashed and they involuntarily continued the kiss after the picture was taken.

Hotch laughed, "JJ I think you could have taken multiple pictures."

"I think that's an understatement," everyone except Elle and Reid, who were still kissing, laughed at Gideon's unexpected comment.

Morgan moved closer to Reid and whispered loudly in his ear, "I think you can stop now unless you're trying to fish out something that's stuck in her throat with your tongue."

Reid pulled back and laughed. "You know I just continued cuz I was afraid that JJ didn't get the picture the first time."

There was a flurry of laughter and he heard an "Uh huh," from Morgan.

A "Yeah, I'm sure," from JJ.

And an "I felt like I shoulda paid admission," from Garcia.

After they finished eating Reid's birthday cake, Gideon announced his departure. "Well I'm an oldie so I'll see you all tomorrow. I'll take a cab so that you guys can have the two vehicles." He slid out of the booth and patted Reid on the shoulder as he passed by. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Reid called out as Gideon left the bar.

"I'm in the mood for dancing," JJ said randomly.

Morgan laughed, "You know what JJ? I like the way you think."

"Okay let's go," Hotch said as he got up. "You guys can go on and I'm going back to the hotel. I would go with you guys but I want to call Haley before its too late."

"Goodnight Hotch," they said as they reached the parking lot and parted ways. Hotch took one SUV and left the other to them with Morgan driving, as he had taken the roll of designated driver for the night along with Hotch.

They arrived at a night club not to far away from the bar and grill and promptly got a booth. It was Morgan's turn to buy the drinks so he made his way to the bar. The other four pleasantly chatted as JJ's eyes moved to the dance floor. "Elle, do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," she answered pleasantly. She inched closer to Reid so that their thighs were touching. "Do you wanna dance with me?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Uhhh…I'm not much of a dancer," he replied embarrassed.

"Okay," she smiled. "Well if you change your mind then come and get me."

She slid out of the booth and she and JJ quickly made their way out into the middle of the dance floor. Morgan brought the drinks to the table before joining the women, leaving Reid to chat with Garcia.

"Reid, Elle is kind of a hot commodity, why aren't you out marking your territory?" She asked before she took a sip of her drink.

He shrugged, "I'd look like an idiot," he answered simply.

Garcia smiled warmly. "You do realize that she doesn't even want you to dance right?" He gave her a confused look and she laughed. "She just wants you to go out there so that she can grind against you."

He swallowed a mouthful of his rum and coke hard. "What?"

She laughed again. "She just wants to hang all over you in front of people."

Reid turned to watch his two friends and his girlfriend dance. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she reassured him. "I mean she's not out there to get other guys attention, even though she is because she looks single."

"Are you saying that I should go out there and…act like her boyfriend?" He asked slowly.

"Yes," she replied nodding furiously.

He paused for a second and listened intently to the music as he watched everyone on the floor dance.

_She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone_

"I think I'll stay here," he declared in a high-pitched voice before he took another sip of his drink.

Exactly three songs later, Reid had been keeping close count, Elle returned to their booth and sat down across from him. Her breathing was heavy and she smiled at him as she grabbed her soda from the middle of the table.

"I see that JJ and Morgan have disappeared into the crowd," Garcia observed laughing.

"Yeah," Elle laughed, "they both received invitations."

"Did anyone ask you to dance?" Reid asked nervously as his fingers fidgeted uncontrollably.

"Maybe," she smirked, "and maybe I told them that I have a boyfriend." He smiled excitedly before he leaned across the table and kissed her softly.

--

When they finally decided that it was time to leave the club, they returned to the hotel and Morgan pushed his door open and let the four of them walk into his room. Elle laughed, "See I told you this guy was a slob." She stared at the pile of dirty clothes in the corner.

Reid walked across the room and sat in the chair in the corner. Garcia and JJ sat on the bed and Morgan pulled a chair close to Reid's. Reid was incredibly surprised when Elle walked over and sat on his lap.

Morgan turned to JJ and laughed. "So did you get any numbers?"

JJ laughed and pulled two napkins out of her jeans pocket. "Yes, I got two."

Garcia laughed, "You magnet."

Morgan asked randomly, "So anybody up for a game of 'Truth or Dare'?" He did not need the influence of alcohol to come up with such a juvenile idea.

"Honey, I'm always up for a little 'Truth or Dare'," Garcia replied as she leaned back on the headboard.

Elle laughed, "I only will if JJ will but you know that there are certain things that I won't answer."

JJ nodded, "Okay."

"Reid?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face. But Reid did not reply. Since Elle had sat on him and swung her legs over the arm of the chair he had been staring at them. "Reid?" Morgan repeated.

Reid looked up at him. "What?"

Morgan laughed, "Everybody else is playing."

Having no idea what Morgan was talking about, Reid nodded and said, "Yeah, okay."

Morgan started, "So Reid how's Elle in…"

Elle cut him off, "Shut up!"

"Fine…umm…JJ I dare you…" JJ smirked as Morgan thought of a good dare. "I dare you to make out with Elle."

Elle laughed. "Yeah come on over JJ," she said sarcastically.

Morgan laughed, "You people."

"So who here was a partier in high school and college?" Garcia asked although she was pretty sure she already knew that the answer would be a unanimous 'I wasn't!' When nobody raised their hands she said, "Okay, excuses for not being a partier."

JJ laughed, "I was a jock in high school, so all practice and no party, and in college I was on scholarship."

Morgan smirked, "Really, JJ a jock? I would have figured you for a Prom Queen."

"Captain of the East Allegheny Girls Varsity Soccer Team, Pennsylvania state champs 1997," she smiled proudly. "But I was Prom Queen too," she laughed.

Morgan smiled, "Well I was also a jock in high school, partied a little in college but I was also on scholarship."

"Elle?" Garcia asked curiously.

She laughed, "I hung out with mostly guys in high school…" She saw Morgan smirk out of the corner of her eye, "Shut up Morgan, I didn't have any friends with benefits. And in college I was too busy juggling working and studying."

"Well you all know my excuse." They all laughed at Reid's statement. "I was a lot younger than everybody else and I wasn't really interested anyway."

He heard Morgan ask, "What about you Garcia?" But after that he was completely focused on Elle.

He leaned in and whispered, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

She turned around and smiled, "Thank you." She figured that the few drinks that he had consumed had loosened him up. She kissed him softly and then he leaned back in the chair as he pulled her in to continue the kissing.

They heard the laughter and conversation continue but they were completely wrapped up in each other until they heard Garcia ask, "Are you guys gonna come up for air any time soon?" Elle pulled back and laughed as she wiped the lipstick off of Reid's face. Ignoring Garcia's remark he ran his hands through her hair and pulled her back down. Garcia laughed, "Well there they go again. Time 'em this time. I'm betting one of them dies. 10 bucks on Elle, she has smaller lungs."

Morgan played along, "I dunno Elle's an avid swimmer, so I'm saying he dies first."

JJ laughed, "Guys I think I'm having deja vu."

Elle pulled back and laughed, "Yeah and why's that?"

She looked at Garcia and then at Morgan. "Do you guys remember your group of friends in high school?" When they both nodded she continued. "Well then you remember how there were always two of them that hooked up and couldn't keep their hands off each other? Yeah, Elle and Spence are the BAU version of that."

Elle felt Reid's hand tickle up and down her back as she listened to JJ. Once JJ was finished talking he leaned in and whispered, "I think that we should go back to our room."

She turned around, "Okay," she replied quietly. She got up off of him and he got up out of the chair.

"See you guys tomorrow," he said casually.

Morgan laughed at the smirk on Reid's face. "Yeah you have fun," he said quietly as Reid passed by him. As they walked towards the door he said, "Oh I got one. Prom, who got laid?" He, JJ, and Garcia raised their hands.

Reid turned around and laughed, "I didn't."

As they walked out the door he looked at Elle and she mouthed, "I didn't either."

When they reached their hotel room Reid opened the door to let her in. "So not at Prom?" He closed the door behind him.

She laughed, "Nope. I went to Prom with my friend, he was my lab partner and I at least knew that he wasn't going to make a move on me." She sat down on the edge of the bed and Reid sat across from her in a chair. "You?"

"I didn't even go to my Prom, I was 12, and since Prom is generally a festivity where teenagers drink illegally and lose their virginity I didn't really see the point. Did you know that because of Prom, most teenagers lose their virginity in the month of June?"

She laughed, "I had no idea." She got up and walked towards the bathroom, as she passed him he grabbed her by the waist.

"Where are you going?" He asked cutely.

"To change. This makes me sound old but I haven't worn anything like this since the 90s."

He smirked, "Don't, it's my birthday."

"No its not, it's after 12," she teased.

"Be quiet."

"Make me." She watched a grin form across his face. "Forget I said that."

"Don't change please," he begged cutely.

Elle smiled and pinched one of his cheeks. "How could I say no to that face?" She turned around and walked back towards the bed. She sat down and crossed her legs. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" She asked randomly.

"Uh huh," he replied distracted.

She watched him tilt his head and she quickly uncrossed her legs and pressed them against each other. "Reid! You were trying to look up my skirt!"

"Sorry." He got up out of the chair and walked towards her. He held out his hands, "Come out to the balcony with me."

"The balcony? Why?" She asked curiously.

He smiled, "So we can watch the sun come up?"

She laughed and placed her hands in his. "You've read romance novels before haven't you?" She asked jokingly as he pushed back the sliding door and led her out onto the balcony. He sat in the lone lawn chair and she sat on top of him.

The side of the hotel that they were on overlooked Miami Beach. "Our view is absolutely beautiful."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I hadn't noticed," he said staring at her.

He started to kiss along her bare shoulders and he discreetly untied the top of her shirt but held it together with his fingers. She turned around to face him. "Reid," she said quietly but in a stern voice.

She laughed as he obeyed her silent request and tied the top of her shirt back together. "Hold on a second," he said as he raised his body up and patted her on the butt, gesturing for her to get off of him. She stood on the balcony and watched as he stripped the comforter off of the bed and brought it out. He sat back down in the lawn chair, waited for her to sit back on top of him, and then draped the blanket over the both of them. "So you won't get cold," he said sweetly.

"Yeah I'm sure," she said sarcastically as she felt his hands move along her bare back. He moved his hands along her stomach and then slowly up her torso. She caught them before they reached her chest. "You know in the past couple of days I've seen a completely different side of you."

"Oh yeah, what one is that?" He asked curiously as he pushed her hair to one side and brushed his nose along the back of her neck.

She turned around and smirked at him. "The impetuous one."

He laughed, "Well it's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off of you, you're so pretty."

She became flustered, "You have to stop saying that."

"Elle, I'm not going to stop telling you how beautiful you are," he said seriously. "And I want you to know that I genuinely care for you and that I'm not just in this for the…"

She cut him off, "I know." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and began kissing him. As she did, she turned sideways and swung her legs across the arm of the lawn chair.

He pulled back when he felt her shift positions. He lifted up the blanket and peeked under the cover. He laughed, "Your legs have been driving me crazy all night."

She laughed and moved her left leg up against his chest. She continued kissing him as he placed his left hand on her knee and slowly dragged it down the inside of her thigh. He moved his right hand slowly up her back and untied her halter top again. He let the ends fall loosely on her back.

She brought her right hand back to prevent the strings from falling and then she pulled back and laughed. "You know I think that JJ's right about us secretly being a teenage couple."

"Well I didn't get to do any of this when I was a teenager so it's only fair."

She pulled him in by his tie to kiss her. "I love when you wear ties. It gives me complete control," she joked.

He played with her curled hair as he said softly, "And just for the record I've seen a different side of you in the past couple of days too."

She laughed, "Really? This better not be dirty."

He shook his head cutely, "It isn't. You don't usually get an opportunity to show off your playful, sweet side at work."

"Aww…" She leaned in and kissed him passionately as she gently stroked his cheek. "You're such a sweetheart," she whispered when she finally pulled back. She turned her body to look out over the balcony and saw a new day's sun peaking over the horizon. "Oh look, the sun's coming up."

He smirked, "Well I guess we can go back in the bedroom now." She raised an eyebrow at him. "But it's my birthday," he said excitedly. He kissed her before she had a chance to argue the fact that it wasn't actually his birthday anymore.

"Okay, come on." She gave in and got up off of him and walked back into the room. He threw the blanket back onto the bed, closed the sliding door that led to the balcony, and wrapped his arms tightly around her thin body. He kissed along her jaw line as she teased him, "But I already gave you your birthday present."

"What did I not receive the 'multiple birthday presents are now illegal' memo?"

She laughed as he twirled them around so that he was now the one back on to the bed. "You know you're lucky you're so cute." She pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

He laughed, "Its part of my genius charm." He reached for the top drawer of the bedside table and laughed again as he did so. "Wow it's late."

She sat up on his stomach. "Well we did just watch the sun come up, so technically it's early."

"Do you wanna sleep?" He asked considerately.

She shook her head as she started to slowly unbutton his dress shirt. "I definitely do not want to sleep now," she smirked. "Do you realize how suggestive I've been all night?"

"Ummm, no," he answered awkwardly as a small smile graced his lips.

"I'm wearing clothes that JJ and Garcia picked out, I haven't worn a jean skirt in years," she laughed. "I made out with you in front of the team, I drank, I tried to get you to dance with me, and I sat in your lap…It's pretty obvious that I want you."

He sat up and wound his hands in her hair as he kissed her intensely. "No woman has ever said anything like that to me before," he confessed quietly.

"Their loss is my gain," she smiled as she brought him in again for another kiss. He used his size advantage to flip her over so that he was on top. He kissed her sweetly as his hands roamed. She let out a low moan, "Foreplay with you is so good."

He laughed lightly before he smirked. "Thank you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're welcome," she replied smiling uncontrollably. She continued to giggle as she pulled him down on top of her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! And as a teaser, their first official date, Valentine's Day (because this fic is actually set in February), and Reid learning one of Elle's secrets, is still in store! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23 for reviewing and Nikki1005 for attempting to review. LOL. Love you guys! Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8 – Secret**

Elle rolled over in bed and buried her face in Reid's chest. "What time are we flying out?" She mumbled.

He stroked her long hair. "Seven," he answered simply.

"And what time is it now?"

"Its 11 o'clock."

"Should we get up now?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Only if you want to." He took one of her small hands in his and entwined their fingers. "We could go out and get brunch, walk around the city, shop if you want to?"

She wrapped her arms around his lower back. "You pick, it'll be part of your birthday weekend."

He smiled, "I want to take you out for brunch."

"Okay just let me clean up first." She wriggled out of his arms and got up out of the bed wearing just his dress shirt and a pair of panties.

He smirked as he stretched in the bed. "Did you know that a lot of men are attracted to women in their male clothing because it brings out their primitive instinct to mark their territory?"

She raised a curious eyebrow as she climbed back onto the bed and crawled up his body. "Are you trying to say that you like me in your clothes?"

"Maybe," he replied excitedly as his girlfriend was atop of him.

She smirked down at him as she leaned down for a kiss. He sighed as they heard a light knock on their hotel room door. Elle got up off of him, took a pair of jeans out of her suitcase, and pulled them on. Reid pulled the blankets up over his head as she walked towards the door.

"Good morning sleepy head," he heard Garcia say pleasantly as Elle allowed her to enter their room. The blonde smirked when she observed that Elle was wearing Reid's shirt from the night before. "That's a good look for you."

She looked down and laughed lightly, "Thank you Garcia."

Garcia followed Elle into the main part of the room and she laughed at the human form hidden under the covers of the bed. "Spencer Reid, are you being shy?" She asked good-naturedly.

"Good morning Garcia," he mumbled before he pushed the blankets down far enough to reveal his tousled hair and flushed face. "What's going on?"

"Is that your way of asking me why I'm here?" She asked playfully before she actually answered his question. "I volunteered to come and tell you guys that we're all going out for brunch if you guys wanna come."

"Actually that's perfect because we were just talking about going to brunch," Elle replied. "Just give us like 10 minutes."

"Okay, cool," Garcia smiled before she left the room.

Elle turned towards Reid and noticed the frown on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I wanted to take you out…just the two of us," he explained quietly.

"Aww, like a date?" She giggled.

He nodded and blushed. "I guess," he muttered.

"That's sweet," she smiled. "I promise that after brunch we'll go off on our own."

--

Reid and Elle got ready and joined the others for brunch. They went to a small restaurant not to far from the hotel that had a reputation for having a delicious breakfast menu. Their meal was wonderful and as promised, afterwards the couple broke away from the group and leisurely walked around the South Beach area.

"Happy now?" Elle asked teasingly.

Reid laughed lightly, "Very."

He stopped in his tracks when they passed a Starbucks. "No way, no more coffee!" She told him laughing. He pleaded with his gorgeous, puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Okay fine!"

He smiled a quirky smile as he said, "Thank you." He started to walk towards the Starbucks entrance and she followed him. "Do you want anything?" He asked considerately as he got in the lineup while she stood to the side.

"No thank you."

Once he got his coffee, he smiled happily at her which caused her to laugh out loud as they left the restaurant. "You have a little bit of a problem," she said playfully.

He was ready to reply as they stepped back onto the sidewalk when they both heard Elle's name called out from behind them in a voice that he didn't recognize. They both turned around and Reid watched confused as a tall, skinny, very pretty, blonde woman about Elle's age approached them. "Elle Greenaway," she said in disbelief.

"Hey," Elle replied laughing lightly before the two women engaged in a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I live here and I'm doing a movie," the blonde replied excitedly.

Elle finally noticed the puzzled look on Reid's face. "Oh sorry, this is Rachel Carpenter. Rachel this is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Ooo doctor," she stated impressed, "and a cutie."

He blushed embarrassed before he asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We spent our college years together," Rachel answered smiling. "What are you doing now?"

"I work for the FBI."

"Wow, well you accomplished your goal." Elle smiled brightly, she had spent a lot of time with Rachel and had confided in her frequently. Rachel sighed reminiscently, "I can't believe that I haven't seen you in years."

Elle gave her a small smile. "I know, not since you left New York for Los Angeles."

"When did you leave modeling?" Rachel asked curiously.

Reid's eyes widened automatically, he must have misheard the blonde.

"Shortly after you left, right after I finished my Masters," Elle explained quietly, she could see the baffled expression that Reid was giving her.

Rachel nodded before she laughed lightly, "I'm still jealous that you made more money than me. I wish I had your hips."

Elle laughed lightly as blush crept across her face while Reid almost choked on his coffee. "What?" He squeaked.

Rachel laughed at the boyfriend's reaction to her comment. She was about to responded when her cell phone began ringing. She fished it out of her jeans pocket and looked at the screen. "Sorry, I gotta go; they want me back on the set. But it was super nice to see you again," she leaned in and her and Elle hugged once again. "The next time that you're in Miami, look me up."

"Will do," Elle replied smiling before the blonde began to walk away.

As Elle and Reid resumed their walk, he stared at her in bewilderment. "Go ahead Reid," she said sighing.

"I was completely lost during that entire conversation."

"I used to model underwear," she muttered.

"What?"

"I used to model underwear," she said louder and with much more embarrassment.

For the rest of their stroll, Reid was silent and he barely spoke when they returned to their hotel room and packed their things. She was becoming increasingly worried that he was upset with her for being a poser, in every sense of the word. Her theory did not change when they all boarded the BAU jet and he was quieter than usual. He sat at the back of the plane with a mug of coffee in his hand and the book that she had given him for his birthday in his lap. Instead of confronting him in front of her coworkers, she lay down on the small couch and drifted off into sleep.

While in reality, Reid was anything but upset. He kept his head down and his eyes focused on the pages of the novel so as to not draw attention to the fact that he had an irreversible smirk on his face. _'My girlfriend used to be an underwear model.'_ He laughed on the inside, _'My girlfriend used to be an underwear model. That is so hot.'_

--

When they landed, Elle tentatively approached Reid and asked timidly, "Would you mind if I came to your apartment?"

"No, of course not," Reid answered quickly and with a bright smile. "Actually I'd like that very much."

They both got aboard Elle's car, seeing as Reid's was still in his parking space because he mostly took the trains to work, and she followed his directions to take the shortest route to his apartment building.

Reid unlocked his apartment and pushed the door open with his foot. As a gentleman, he let Elle enter first. She laid her suitcase and backpack on the floor beside his couch and he hung his messenger bag on a kitchen chair and dropped his suitcase down beside it.

He smiled at her, "Can I take your coat?" She took off her jacket and passed it to him and he hung it on his coat rack beside the door.

He walked over and sat down on the far end of his black leather sofa and gestured for her to sit on his lap. She raised an eyebrow at him so he tapped his thighs again. She laughed and walked towards him and sat down on his lap with her back leaning against the arm of the couch.

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Are you upset?" She asked cautiously.

He laughed, "Why would I be upset?" He asked as he began to pull down the zipper of her white and grey, patterned, zip-up, hooded sweater.

"Because I didn't tell you." She looked straight at the door as she spoke. "So you're not upset?" She asked again.

He laughed, "No!"

"I mean it's not like I went looking for a modeling career or anything." She began what was, unknown to Reid, a very long story. "I had just turned 20 and Karen, one of my friends' sisters wanted to be a model. So one day she had an audition and Brian, her brother, had classes all day. So he asked me to drive her to the audition as a favor, so I said, 'Sure, what the hell? I'll just wait in the car.' I mean I had to say yes, he was one of my best friends. So we're in the parking lot and she's reapplying her make-up and she asks me to come in with her because she's nervous. I went along and we're both sat in the waiting room and her name gets called and I say to myself, 'Yes! I can get out of this place quicker!' But while she's in there this guy comes out into the waiting room from another office and he starts staring at me. Honestly I was a little creeped out…" She briefly stopped and looked down to see Reid fiddling with her belt. "Reid, are you paying attention?"

He looked up at her and smiled cutely. "Of course I'm paying attention, I'm just occupying myself."

She stroked her chin thoughtfully, "Where was I?"

"That guy was staring at you."

"Right, thank you," she replied as she removed her sweater and tossed it on the other side of the couch. "He walks over and sits next to me, introduces himself and asks me if I was here for the audition. I laugh; shake my head, and say, 'No!' So he reaches into his suit pocket and hands me his business card and he says that if I want a job in modeling he'll give me one. He told me that I had an exotic look that he'd never seen before but my automatic response was 'Thank you, but I'm not interested.' But then he tells me how much money I'll make."

Reid continued to listen but he sweetly kissed along her arm as she spoke. He moved up to her shoulder and pulled down the strap of her dark purple tank top with his teeth. "Once he started talking about money I couldn't say no. I was a fulltime student at an Ivy League University, my tuition was over 35,000 dollars a year and I wasn't on any form of scholarship and the only employment I had was a part-time job at my neighborhood's busiest pizza parlor as a waitress. After I said yes he asked me for my name and I was so embarrassed about what I was about to do that I didn't even use my real name." She ran her hands through her perfectly straightened, long, dark hair. She laughed, "I told him my name was Isabella Porquez. I used my middle name and my mother's maiden name. The only person I ever met while I was modeling that I gave my real name to was Rachel."

She felt Reid slowly push up the bottom of her tank top to reveal her fit stomach. "So when I signed with the agency I started in jeans. I modeled in jeans for a year before they asked me to do underwear. I wouldn't have even considered it only they doubled my pay. While I was in jeans, for every job I got they paid me 30 dollars an hour plus 100 dollars for every photo I sold but in underwear I would make 60 dollars an hour plus 200 dollars for every photo I sold. Again, it was just a money thing. I really wanted to help out my family. Robert, Andrew and I were still living with Mom and the mortgage was huge and Anthony was in medical school by that time so that was more tuition money, and Vincent had received a scholarship to play hockey at Michigan State so we needed money to get him home…"

He interrupted her with a kiss. "I think that what you did is admirable." She smiled at him and then he did his best to disguise his smirk as he asked, "Why were you offered a job in underwear anyway?"

Elle blushed, "I don't even remember," she lied.

He smirked and began to kiss along her neck. "Yes you do."

"Fine!" She gave in. "Our agents told me that my body would be perfectly suited to modeling underwear," she looked away as she spoke. He smirked again and ran his hands along her hips. "I really hated it," she said quietly. "The girls are catty and pretentious. They're all so obsessed with their weight, and their bust line. It's really sad actually; I witnessed girls result to eating disorders, cigarettes and drugs just so they could keep their weight down. The photographers are demanding and they have outrageous expectations. The agents and representatives from the agency are harsh and meticulously selective. They pick apart everything about your body; they measure everything that can possibly be measured. They ask you to make drastic changes to your lifestyle and your body, they'll even ask some girls to consider plastic surgery; it's very humiliating. And the fashion critics are cruel and judgmental." She laughed, "Good thing I was only in it for the money cuz I saw more young women cry in those five years…" She looked down at him and smiled. "I'm sorry, I rambled."

"I took in every word," he told her sweetly.

"Aww, you're so cute," she said as she placed both of her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him. "I love how you always pay attention to me."

They shifted so that she was now sitting on the couch beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He soothingly ran a hand through her long hair and she sighed contentedly. "Are you tired?" He asked concernedly as he noticed the way that she was cuddling into his body.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"Do you want to go into my bedroom now?"

She laughed lightly, "We don't have to."

He looked at her curiously, "Really?"

She laughed again and ran her fingers through his brown hair. "Yes, really. We can stay here if you want."

He smiled, "Okay," he said excitedly. "Let me get blankets though." He got up off of the couch and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

He returned with one fleece blanket and one thick quilt. Elle hopped up off of the couch so that he could lay one over the leather. He covered the sofa with the fleece blanket and then turned back to her. He stripped down to his boxers and then she removed her tank top and jeans. "What?" She asked self-consciously, as she was only in her dark purple bra and matching lace panties.

He smirked as he looked her up and down. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My girlfriend used to be an underwear model," he stated with a huge grin on his face.

She laughed as she pushed him back. He smiled at her as he lay down on the couch and she carefully lay down on top of him. She kissed him goodnight before she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He then pulled up the thick quilt to cover them both as he closed his eyes as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to PisceanPal23 and tearbos for reviewing! :) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9 – An Old-Fashioned Gentleman? **

Reid awoke to Elle running her fingernails of her right hand down his chest. He opened his eyes, looked down at her and smiled. "Good morning."

She moved up to kiss him. "Good morning."

"You didn't get cold did you?" He asked concerned.

She laughed, "No, I didn't get cold."

"Were you comfortable?"

She laughed again and tapped his chest. "Yes, I was perfect."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Good," he said relieved.

She got up off of him and put back on her clothes that had been lying on the chair next to the couch. She looked across at his entertainment center and at the clock on the top shelf. "Wow, we slept in really late."

Reid laughed lightly. "Yeah it's true but we had a sleep deprived week in Miami." The clock said that it was almost 11:30 A.M. "I'm hungry, are you hungry?"

She smirked as she sat down on his stomach as he was still lying on the couch. "What do you want?"

"What do you want me to cook for you?"

"I'm not letting you cook for me. Why don't we just order something in?" She suggested.

"But I loved that morning when I cooked you breakfast," he protested.

"Order something in," she argued.

"Okay, I do know this great Chinese place." He hopped up off of the couch, sending her to her feet as well, and picked up the cordless phone. Elle smiled and refrained from making a joke about Reid's inability to use chopsticks as he placed their order. Once he hung up the phone, he went into his bedroom and changed into a pair of dark blue pajama pants and plain, white t-shirt.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Elle got to her feet but Reid pulled her back down on the sofa. "You're the guest, I'll get it."

He got up off of the couch and picked his wallet up off of the kitchen table. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see who was behind it.

"Hey Spencer," the young man greeted him friendlily.

"Hey Greg," Reid replied as he took the bags of food from him and laid it on the kitchen table.

Greg smiled at him, "I noticed that you ordered enough for two." He glanced around the room and his eyes fell upon the couch, wear a long, dark haired woman sat. "Oh," he said clumsily. Reid smiled awkwardly and handed him what he owed plus his usual delivery tip. Greg winked at him and then exited the apartment.

Reid picked up the bags of food into his arms and brought them over to the coffee table before he walked into the kitchen. "What do you want to drink?" He asked as he opened the refrigerator door.

"Doesn't matter," she replied indifferently as she began to take out the contents of the bags.

He brought back two cans of Diet Pepsi and sat down beside her. "I know how you models like to drink diet," he teased.

"Ha ha ha." She smirked as she took a pair of packaged chopsticks out of the plastic and opened them. She began to use them to eat her food.

He put his fork and the tiny box he was eating from on the coffee table and began tickling her. "Stop showing off," he said as he pushed her into a lying position.

She giggled uncontrollably as he continued to tickle her. "Reid, stop it!" was all that she managed to get out. He pushed her tank top up and began to kiss along her stomach. He moved up to her lips when they heard a cell phone ring. She pulled back, "Uh that's mine." She reached behind her and fished her phone out of her purse. She opened it up and read the name on the screen. "Oh it's my brother." They both sat up on the couch as Elle answered the phone. "Hey Robert."

"Hey, I called you at home where are you?"

"I'm at Reid's," she said casually. Reid turned his head quickly and looked at her as if to say 'Why did you just tell him that?'

Robert laughed, "Awe, any need for me to ask what you two are doing?"

She laughed, "Yeah Robert, we're going at it as we speak," she said sarcastically.

"Gee thanks Elle, I really needed that one," he replied in disgust.

She began to laugh even harder. "No, actually we're eating."

"So, not at work today then?"

"No, we just got back from giving a seminar."

"Oh really? Where?" Robert obviously had an interest in Elle's work being a detective himself.

"Miami," she replied as she resumed eating.

"What was it like?"

"Oh ya know, it was like one big profile briefing," she stated between chews.

Reid ate and listened intently as Elle asked Robert questions about her other brothers, her mom, and her sister-in-law.

"Okay well I'll let you go now," Robert said after about 15 minutes.

"Okay then, love you," Elle said sweetly.

"Love you too," he laughed, "Oh the Rangers' game is on."

"Oooo," she replied excitedly.

Robert laughed, "Yeah they're playing the Islanders, Vincent has tickets to it actually. Well talk to ya later." He added before hanging up the phone.

Elle snapped her cell phone shut and shoved it back in her purse. She looked over at Reid. "Can I turn on the TV please?"

"Sure," he replied, wondering why she even bothered to ask. She picked up the remote, flicked the TV on and changed the channel to a hockey game. He laughed, "You're a hockey fan?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I grew up with six brothers," she said apologetically.

He laughed again, "Why are you apologizing? It's kinda cute."

She picked up a tiny box of Chinese food and lay on her side with her legs in Reid's lap. She ate and watched the hockey game as Reid ran his hands up and down her long legs. After she finished eating, he brought one of her legs up towards his face and began kissing her bare foot.

She looked down at him and giggled, "Reid."

"Shh, I could only control myself so long." He slid up her body and started to kiss along the waistband of her jeans. He moved up and she smirked at him before she leaned forward and started kissing him. After a few minutes she pulled back. "I'm not doing this just to be a tease but don't you think that we should do some paperwork?"

He began to unbutton her jeans. "Honestly…" he began before he leaned in and started kissing her neck, "not really, no."

She giggled at his attitude and he laughed as he continued to kiss her neck. She lifted his chin up, "Come on, just a little paperwork."

"Okay," he replied in a defeated tone.

Elle laughed and shook her head as she got up off of the couch and grabbed her bag with all of her notes and paperwork in it. She took her files, a pen, and her little black book of case notes and laid them on the coffee table that Reid had recently cleaned off.

They worked until all of their paperwork was completed. "There done!" Reid announced triumphantly. "I'm going to shower now if you don't mind."

She shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind, I'll just watch TV."

He smiled back at her before he got to his feet and walked down his hallway. She patiently waited until she heard the running water. She mischievously smirked to herself as she got up off of his living room floor and tiptoed down the hallway into his bedroom. She quietly opened his bathroom door.

"Elle?" Reid called out upon hearing noise. When he did not receive a response, he returned to his shower.

Only seconds later, the shower door flew open and Elle stepped in. She shivered as the freezing cold water hit her naked body. "Oooo cold!" She reached around him and turned the shower handle backs towards 'Hot'.

Reid simply stared at her. "Elle what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

She smirked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She pulled him down for a kiss. "And what's with the cold shower?" She smirked at him again. "You could have just told me ya know?" He continued to stare at her. "What's wrong baby?"

"Umm…uhhh…" He ran his hands through his wet hair as he quickly looked her up and down. "You're…uhhh…naked…"

She laughed, "Yeah I know and what's the big deal? You've seen it all before." She took one step closer before she hugged into him.

He felt embarrassed as he instantly felt the effects of the cold shower wearing off. "Yeah I know…but it was either dark…or I was on top of you…"

She looked up at him and smiled as blush crept across his face. "Aww, well do you wanna take a good look?" She asked smirking.

She smiled brightly as he turned even redder. "Elle…"

She kissed him softly on the cheek. "You are too cute." She paused. "Well do you want me to get out?"

"No," he replied quickly, turning even redder.

She laughed lightly before she placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a deep, intense kiss. When she finally pulled back, she smirked, "So why were you taking a cold shower?" She smirked again as she ran her hands down his defined, currently wet, chest. "Did you have a dirty fantasy?"

He blushed again. "Elle…"

"Cuz its okay if you did, you can tell me." She pushed him up against the wall and pressed herself against him causing him to moan loudly. "Well it just doesn't happen for no reason."

"Actually, a male experiences an average of four to five nocturnal erections…" he stopped himself, "not that I…when we're sleeping together…in the same bed…and I…uhhh…try to shower as opposed to…the…uhhh…alternative…not that I get up in the middle of the night and shower or anything…not that anything like that…uhhh…usually results in waking me from sleep and…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "It's okay, I get it." She kissed him softly, brushing her tongue over his bottom lip. He quickly opened his mouth allowing her tongue to explore. She pulled back slowly. "I just can't get over how cute and innocent you are, it just makes me wanna…" she moved down and kissed along his chest, "make it so that you're not so innocent anymore." She looked up at him and smirked. He laughed lightly, partly to cover up how flustered he was, partly to cover up how aroused he was, even though this was an impossible task considering that he was naked. She smirked at him again. "So what do you want me to do about that?"

"What do I want you to do about that?" He asked himself breathlessly.

She nodded. "Mm hmm." She moved back down and started to kiss along his chest again. "Come on Dr. Reid," she said seductively as she gently scratched his shoulders.

He groaned loudly before he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her hungrily as he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and picked her up into his arms.

--

She walked into his bedroom to find him lying on his bed in his boxers reading the newspaper. Her hair was still wet and she wore her underwear and one of the t-shirts that he usually slept in.

"Anything interesting?" She asked referring to the newspaper before she crawled up the bed towards him.

He laid the newspaper on the other side of the bed as he shook his head. "No, do you wanna read it?" He asked sweetly.

"No," she shook her head before she kissed him softly on the lips. She placed two fingers on his stomach and walked them slowly up his chest. "Listen, I'm sorry I was so…" she laughed, "mischievous just now."

He didn't meet her eyes as he said quietly, "No, I like it."

She smirked at him. "You know I wasn't sure if you were strong enough to do that but I was wrong." Noticing his lack of eye contact, she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. She kissed him softly before she asked, "Reid is something wrong?"

"No!" He shook his head furiously. "Why?"

She pushed the newspaper out of the way and sat down on the bed beside him. "It's just that you've been acting a little strange since we got back from Miami." She laughed awkwardly, "I mean you didn't wanna have sex last night."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely.

"No, you don't have to apologize." All of a sudden, she felt her insecurities taking over. "If you don't want to have sex with me than you don't wanna have sex with me and I know that you're too nice to tell me that you don't like me and well I guess I can't blame you for not passing up free sex, I mean you're just a guy but I'm not being your friend with benefits…"

He looked at her seriously. "Stop it…"

"I should probably go." She pulled his t-shirt over her head and handed it to him. "Here's your shirt." She made a move to get up off of the bed but he pulled her back down and climbed on top of her as he kissed her passionately.

She looked at him curiously so he said shyly, "I thought that you were my girlfriend." She gave him a small smile. He blushed as he said, "And I've already told you how much I care about youand I actually really did wanna have sex last night but I realized towards the end of our flight how unrelenting I was being about it in Miami so I decided that I wanted to be more of a gentleman, and you were really tired."

"Aww," she gently stroked his cheek. "You're such a sweet boyfriend."

He couldn't stop the bright smile from forming across his face. "I've never been somebody's boyfriend before," he said timidly.

She laughed, "Well I'm so glad that I could be your first." She bit down on her bottom lip before she said, "So I guess my seduction of you in the shower kinda ruined your gentleman plan huh?"

He laughed lightly before he kissed her. "That's okay." He kissed her again softly on the lips. "It's just that I wanna woo you…"

She laughed hysterically, "Woo?"

He smirked shyly, "You know, what a gentleman is supposed to do?"

She pulled him down and kissed him. "You really wanna do all that?"

"Yeah," he nodded cutely. "You deserve it."

She pulled him down for another kiss and when he pulled back he looked down at her nervously. "What is it?"

"It's just…I was wondering if during the wooing stage…if it would be okay if we…went back to square one…well not really…but if we kinda slowed down a bit…I mean not really slow down…but if I was more respectful and not expecting to be intimate every night," he said quietly.

"Okay," she replied slowly.

"A week, just for a week, I dunno if I could last much longer." He flushed as he finished his sentence. "Not that that's all I think about or anything…"

She cut him off with a long, deep, passionate kiss. "You're so rambly."

He blushed again. "I know."

She smirked at him. "So does the wooing stage start now?"

"Umm it can…"

"Well we should probably decide now since you're on top of me in just your boxers and I'm in my underwear."

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh…"

She laughed at him. "What?"

He started to kiss along the top edge of her bra. "You're just so gorgeous."

"I think that statement signals that the wooing stage has begun," she said laughing.

"Okay," he said cutely as he gave her his best sad, puppy dog face.

She laughed, "Stop it, this is your idea."

He laughed too. "Yeah I know."

She lightly pushed him up off of her and they both sat up on the bed. "I'm gonna put on some clothes," she said through laughter.

He stared at her as a thought crossed his mind. "Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked randomly.

She laughed. "What?"

"We haven't actually gone on a date," he laughed.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to go out on a date with you. "When?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night? A Monday?" She asked puzzled.

He nodded. "Yeah, we're adults; we can go out on a work night."

She smirked. "Okay, I can't wait."

He nodded excitedly before he blushed and looked down at his hands nervously. "So what do you want to do?" He asked quietly.

"What?" She laughed hysterically.

"Well," he turned blood red, "you know that I've never been on a date before, I mean my date with JJ doesn't count because it wasn't a romantic date. So what do you want to do on our date?"

"I don't know, usually the asker has a plan for what they want to do with the askee." She leaned in and smirked at him.

"Elle don't give me that look, I'm wooing you remember."

She laughed. "I'm sorry." She ran her hands through her hair. "I dunno, you just think about it and let me know at work on Monday so that I'll know what to wear." She hopped up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom to gather the clothes that she had shed. "I should probably be getting back to my house now," she announced as she reappeared in his bedroom. "I've already eaten one meal here, I haven't run yet today, and the cat is probably dying from loneliness," she added laughing.

"Okay," he replied as he tried to disguise his disappointment.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "If I don't talk to you tonight then I'll see you tomorrow at work okay?" He nodded and she leaned down to kiss him again. "Okay, bye."

--

Elle got up off of her couch and walked towards her door curiously. It was 10 o'clock in the night and she didn't get visitors, unless it was Ken from across the street and she really hoped that it wasn't him. She opened her front door and smiled at the person staring back at her. "Hey, Reid. What are you doing here?"

He smiled shyly as he pulled a small, black notebook out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "You left this at my apartment."

She accepted it from him and laughed. "You could have given it to me at work ya know." She smiled as he blushed. "Come in," she pulled the door open wide and allowed him to step into her home.

"Thanks," he said quietly. She closed the door behind him and then moved back towards her couch. He sat down next to her and involuntarily stared at her long, bare legs. She was wearing a short, black, flowing skirt and a white tank top. He blushed and looked up at her as he heard her say his name. "Sorry," he apologized awkwardly.

"So first of all because I know that you're wondering, I'm wearing a skirt in winter because I'm in the privacy of my very warm house and they're comfortable. I said that I hadn't worn a jean skirt in a while, not a skirt. And second of all, they're in my bedroom. I know that you came here to see my modeling pictures."

He stared back at her amazed. "Wow, you're way too good at that profiling thing."

She laughed, "Thank you." She got up off of the couch. "Hold on, I'll see if I can find them, I know that they're buried in my desk."

When she disappeared into the bedroom, Reid was joined in the living room by her large cat, Sebastian. "Hi there," he said clumsily as he reached out to pet the animal. He quickly brought his hand back when the cat hissed at him.

Fortunately, Elle came back into the living room. She hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to him. She held a large, black binder in her arms. "Now, I want to tell you that the only reason that I keep this is to remind myself of how far I've come."

He nodded. "Of course." He looked at her sincerely. "You don't have to let me see it. I'm fine with not seeing it."

She smiled at him. "I know but you're a sweetheart and you're not a jerk so I don't mind showing you." She passed him the binder. "But I'm not looking at them." She got up off of the couch once again and walked into the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

He shook his head as he opened the binder. "No thank you."

She got herself a cup of tea and then walked back towards him. "Reid," she giggled.

He looked up at her shyly. "Yeah?"

"You're still on the first page."

He turned blood red. "I'm sorry. They're gorgeous."

She rolled her eyes. "They were just money and now they're embarrassing."

He looked at her sadly as he closed the binder. She gave him a confused look but he simply smiled at her. "Why do I need to look at pictures when the real thing is standing right in front of me?"

She sat down next to him. "That's so sweet." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She placed her mug of tea on the coffee table and took the binder from him and also placed it on the coffee table. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in.

They kissed hungrily as she swung her legs up into his lap. "Wanna make out?" She asked smirking. He quickly nodded and she laughed. She pushed his brown suit jacket down over his shoulders as he moved his hand slowly up her leg. He pulled back when he needed air and laughed breathlessly before they resumed kissing. She moved her hands down his chest and pulled his dark brown sweater vest over his head. His tie was now exposed and she used it to hold him in place as their tongues battled. She brought her tongue slowly back into her own mouth causing him to whimper. She gave him a small smile before she kissed him tenderly on the lips. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip anxiously and she giggled. He continued to move his hand up her long, smooth, soft leg until it was under her skirt. She gasped and bit down on his bottom lip as he aggressively clutched her butt.

He pulled back and laughed and she smiled. "I wasn't expecting that."

He leaned in and began to kiss up and down her neck. He grasped her butt again and once again she gasped and jumped. He looked up at her and smirked. "I think that I've discovered something," he stated smugly.

She blushed. "Please, don't use this to your advantage."

He smirked as he grasped her butt once again and she produced the same response. "I think that I'm gonna have to."

They resumed kissing and he smiled to himself as she took both of his hands and entwined their fingers. He waited patiently, sweetly kissing her, until she let go of his hands and began to unbutton his dress shirt. He waited until she was occupied with the difficult buttons of his shirt before he moved both of his hands around to her back and briefly tickled the bare skin below her tank top before he grabbed her butt again.

He laughed as she pulled back and moved to the opposite side of the couch. "Reid stop it!" She yelled embarrassed.

He shifted closer towards her. "I'm sorry; I promise that I won't do it anymore."

She smiled. "Okay, good." She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and they started to kiss again. She bit down hard on his bottom lip again as he had, once again, grabbed her backside. She pulled back and stood up in front of the couch. "Reid!" She smacked him with one of the couch pillows and he simply chuckled. "You said that you wouldn't do it anymore!"

He forced himself to stop laughing. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I find your reaction incredibly arousing." He continued to smirk at her until he glanced to his left and noticed Sebastian sitting on the coffee table. "Has he been there the whole time?" He asked uneasily.

"Yeah," she laughed, "he's usually wherever I am."

"So he's been watching me grab your butt?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a little vigilant." He eyed the cat suspiciously; he truly believed that felines were intelligent. Elle noticed the ongoing staring contest between Reid and her cat and she laughed. "Come on Sebastian," she picked the animal up into her arms and carried him into the kitchen. "Let's get you some wet food." She laughed as he meowed loudly. She placed him on the kitchen floor and proceeded to get a can of wet food out of the refrigerator. She laid it down on the floor and briefly watched Sebastian eat happily before she returned to the living room.

She stood up in front of the couch and looked down at Reid with a smile on her face because he was looking up at her with an adorable expression of innocence, with his messy hair and partially unbuttoned shirt. "What?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing," she shook her head smiling. "I was just thinking about how cute you look." As she spoke she sat down on his lap, straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't you dare move your hands mister." He blushed as he placed his hands on her waist. "I never pictured you being an ass guy," she said teasingly.

He blushed again and laughed lightly. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you prefer the 'A' to the 'T'."

He looked at her confused. "What's the 'T'?" She simply smirked at him as she raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh," he replied in realization before he turned blood red. He waited until his blush disappeared before he grinned and said, "Well that's debatable."

She leaned in, kissed him, and giggled against his lips. She pulled back and smiled as she moved her hands down so that they covered his. "Do you want to stay the night?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that. I mean if you really want me to," he added self-consciously.

"I really do," she assured him. She leaned forward and whispered softly, "You're the first man who's slept in this house who isn't my brother."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah," she whispered. She kissed him softly on the lips before asking, "We're just going to kiss and sleep right?" He gave only a nod as a response and she giggled. She then took his hands as she stood up and pulled him up off of the couch.

As they were walking down her hallway, he broke free of her grasp and playfully pinched her butt. She yelped before she turned around and pushed him backwards as she giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to those who continue to review and to my beta! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10 – The First Date**

_Quantico, Virginia_

_Behavioral Analysis Unit Headquarters _

Reid leaned back in his chair and twirled his pen absentmindedly. He looked around the bullpen for one of his colleagues; he was always the first one in on Monday mornings. He had awoken early in Elle's bed and had decided to leave to go back to his apartment to get ready to go to work. He had placed a soft kiss on her forehead and had smiled when she responded with a sleepy acknowledgement. Both Elle and Morgan's desks were empty, he had greeted JJ earlier on her way to her office, Gideon was teaching an early lesson at the Academy, and Hotch arrived at the BAU the same time every morning, 9:15. It was only 9:02.

He got up out of his chair and walked towards the small space that they used as a kitchen. He grabbed the mug off of the shelf that had his name on it and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Dr. Reid." He smirked as he heard Elle's voice behind him.

He turned to see her pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Good morning," he returned her greeting cheerily.

She moved closer to him and whispered, "I missed you this morning." He gave her a small smirk as he blushed. "I can't wait 'til tonight."

"Same here," he smiled at her brightly.

She laughed lightly. "I haven't been on a date in a while."

"When should I pick you up?" He asked, his inexperience showing. "Is eight okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sounds perfect." She lightly touched his arm, making him shiver, as she passed him and walked towards her desk.

--

Reid entered his apartment, threw his jacket, scarf, and messenger bag on the couch, unsnapped his gun from his belt and laid it gently on the table next to his phone along with his wallet, and headed straight for the bathroom.

He stripped down and stepped in the shower. As he turned on the hot water he laughed at how nervous he was. Sure he had never been on a date before, but he and Elle were already dating. It wasn't like this was a first date that would decide whether or not they would be a couple. Or was it? He shook his head. _'Nah.' _They had already had sex, he had already told her things that he had never shared with anyone, and they had informed their team members that they were a couple. _'And she seems to really like you.'_ He smiled brightly to himself. From what he could tell she did seem to like him and he was crazy about her.

When he finished his shower, he stepped out onto his tiled bathroom floor and wrapped a towel around his hips. He dried his chest, shook the water out of his wet hair, and carefully shaved his face before he walked into his bedroom.

"Hmm what should I wear?" He asked himself out loud.

He walked towards the highboy in the corner of his bedroom and opened the doors. He shook his head as he looked at his clothes. He knew that he didn't have a very varied wardrobe. All he owned were his work clothes, dress pants, dress shirts, ties that his grandfather had given him, button up sweaters, sweater vests, and suit jackets. His casual wardrobe included plain t-shirts and pajama pants. He didn't own jeans. He didn't own t-shirts with designs, and the only "beat around" clothes he owned were the ones that he was given on his first day at the Academy, sweaters and sweat pants that had 'FBI' written across them, and plain, blue t-shirts with 'FBI Academy-Quantico' written on the left breast.

He walked over to the opposite side of his fairly large bedroom and pulled open two drawers in his dresser. He took a plain, black sock, a bright purple sock, and a pair of navy blue boxers and tossed them on the bed.

He finished drying off before he pulled on his boxers and continued to contemplate what he should wear. He finally decided on ironing a pair of black dress pants and his baby blue dress shirt. He also went with a dark blue tie and matching dark blue sweater vest. He even took careful consideration into what belt he should put on, choosing classic black.

He went back into the bathroom and applied cologne from an unopened bottle that his aunt had given him for Christmas and slicked his hair back with gel. After he brushed his teeth he critiqued himself in the mirror before he finally walked into his living room.

He shoved his wallet in his back pocket before he pulled on his brown dress shoes, brown jacket, and purple scarf. He grabbed his car keys before he locked his apartment door and left.

He felt the butterflies getting stronger in his stomach as he got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

--

Elle jumped off of her couch excitedly as she heard the doorbell ring. She laughed lightly as she glanced at her watch; it was 7:59 P.M. She knew that he would be almost perfectly on time. She opened the door and smiled brightly at him. "Hi!"

He smiled back at her. "Good evening."

She pulled him inside her house by his scarf as he revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "You're so sweet."

He closed her door behind him after she accepted the flowers from him. "You look gorgeous." Her long, dark hair was perfectly straightened and she wore more make-up than usual. Her deep red turtleneck and tight, fitting blue jeans drew attention to her perfect curves.

She blushed. "Thank you." She grabbed her three-quarter length, black jacket and black scarf. "So where are we going?" She asked curiously as she put her house keys in her jeans pocket.

He swayed back and forth nervously as he placed his hands in his coat pockets. "There is a park not too far from here so I thought that we could just go for a walk, it's a clear night, it's not too cold, it's a nice neighborhood…" he rambled.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

He smiled back excitedly. "Okay, great."

She put on her jacket and scarf and locked her house before they both left.

They had just stepped onto the sidewalk when she felt him softly grasp her hand. She smiled to herself as she accepted his hand and entwined their fingers.

--

He walked her to her door and reluctantly let go of her hand. Their first date had gone better than he had expected. They had talked about books and plays the _whole_ time which had put Reid at ease. He was completely comfortable in an environment where literature was discussed. He was pleased to learn that they enjoyed many of the same books. When they had walked to the other side of the park, Elle had dragged him into the local McDonald's where she had forced him to order his very first "Big Mac and fries." They had gotten coffee at the Starbucks across the street before they walked back through the park on the way to her house.

"I had a really nice time," she smiled brightly. "Probably the best first date that I've ever been on."

He smiled back at her. "I'm glad."

She laughed, "So how was your first 'Big Mac'?"

He laughed too. "Oh, it was an experience."

He leaned into kiss her but she giggled as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "I don't kiss on the first date Dr. Reid," she said with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He blushed a little as he chuckled.

She shook her head and laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Oh," he laughed again to cover up his embarrassment.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked apprehensively. She knew that he was trying to be a gentleman and not have sex for a week but he had been the perfect date. He looked adorable, he was a complete sweetheart, he had insisted on paying for everything, and up until he had tried to kiss her goodnight he hadn't even made a move on her the entire evening.

He nodded. "Yeah okay, for a little while."

She unlocked the door and they both entered the house. They both removed their jackets and scarves and before she even knew what happened they were kissing each other hungrily on her couch.

She had her hands on his face and his hands had discreetly slipped under the back of her turtleneck, his fingertips were gently tickling her lower back. He pulled back and laughed as she simply moved down and kissed along his neck.

"Elle…maybe we should…stop," he suggested breathlessly.

She stopped kissing his neck and looked at him. "Yeah, I think so too."

They simply stared at each other before they kissed each other passionately again. She put her hands back on his face as he pulled her closer. He produced a deep noise from the back of his throat as he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth.

When he and Lila had kissed there wasn't any tongue involved. So the first night in Miami when Elle had lightly brushed her tongue over his bottom lip for the first time he wasn't sure what to make of it. But as she had continued to kiss him affectionately his mouth had softened under hers. He had become extremely aroused when she had enthusiastically slipped her tongue into his mouth. He knew that kissing involving tongue was called "French kissing" and Elle was particularly good at it. So much so that whenever she did it he completely lost his train of thought and forgot what he was intending to do, and this time was no exception.

She pulled back slowly and laughed. "I'm sorry." He looked at her confused. "You're trying to be all sweet, sensitive, and gentlemanly, and I'm not exactly helping."

He shook his head and laughed too. "I've all ready told you, your attempts to foil my commitment have so far been awesome."

She smirked at him as she pushed him into a lying position on the couch and climbed on top of him. "You sound like a teenage boy." He blushed and she laughed. "But then again," she stopped and started to kiss along his jaw line, "you never got to be an actual teenage boy did you?"

He shook his head cutely. "No."

She grabbed his left wrist and looked at his watch. "Well its only quarter after 11, so you can stay and we can make out," she smirked, "unless you have a curfew?"

He laughed. "You think that you're funny." He gave her a small smirk before he started to tickle her stomach.

"Stop it!" She squealed.

He smiled brightly as he stopped tickling her stomach and ran his hands through her hair. "You are gorgeous," he said quietly.

"Okay, there's gonna have to be rules smooth talker." He nodded so she continued. "Only one article of clothing is allowed to be removed from me, two from you because you have one of your cute little sweater vests on."

"Okay," he replied excitedly. He leaned forward allowing her to pull his sweater vest over his head.

She kissed him as she removed his tie. "Tie doesn't count," she said quietly.

He groaned as she sat up and straddled his hips. He stared at her as she slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and pushed it down over his shoulders to his elbows. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her turtleneck over her head to reveal a burgundy, lace bra. She lowered herself down on top of him and he shivered as her bare skin made contact with his.

They kissed hungrily as he ran his big hands up and down her lower back. She pulled back as he gently ran his fingertips along the back of her bra. She laughed as she got up off of him and stood up next to the couch. "Now we have to stop," she tucked her hair behind her ears awkwardly, "I'm gettin' all hot and bothered, and I can tell that you are." She laughed lightly as he turned blood red.

He sat up on the couch and pulled her closer to him by slipping his fingers through the loops in her jeans that were designed to hold up a belt. He stared at her hips…he loved her hips. As he did, she pulled his dress shirt up over his shoulders and slowly buttoned it up. She placed his tie back around his neck as he lightly brushed his thumbs along her bare waistline.

He leaned forward and placed soft kisses below her belly button. He muttered something into her stomach that she couldn't quite pick out. "Excuse me?"

He looked up at her and blushed. "Never mind, I was just mumbling about how gorgeous you are." He pulled her as close to him as possible and tightened his knees, holding her in place between his legs.

She giggled quietly. "Spencer…"

"I'm sorry," he replied as he reluctantly brought his hands back to his body and smiled timidly at her.

She moved backwards as his legs relaxed and released her. She passed him his sweater vest before she pulled her turtleneck over her head. He got up off of her couch and grabbed his jacket and scarf. He walked towards the door and she followed him.

"Thanks again," she said politely as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

He turned around and smiled. "It was my pleasure."

She walked towards him, pulled him down by his scarf, and kissed him passionately. "I could have never predicted that Dr. Spencer Reid would be such a great boyfriend."

He smiled shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." She kissed him softly on the cheek before he left.

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he walked down her driveway, got into his car, and drove to his apartment.

**A/N: Okay so there's only one chapter left, but it may be a while because I am going on a trip for 8 days. So I hope that you like this chapter and the last chapter is Valentine's Day, just to leave a tease. LOL. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers and my beta! :) This is the last chapter and it has a little bit of a fluff warning LOL but enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 11 – Valentine's Day**

Elle forced herself up out of bed as her clock alarmed. She shoved her glasses on and pushed her long hair out of her face as she walked down her hallway and into the kitchen.

Sebastian greeted her friendlily as he rubbed into her legs. "Hi baby," she said sleepily as she filled up his dish with dry cat food. She had just opened her fridge with the intent of getting herself a glass of orange juice when her doorbell rang.

She just stood in her kitchen in disbelief until it rung again. She glanced at her watch; it read 6:03 A.M. "What the hell is this about?" She asked herself suspiciously.

She walked across her living room and hesitantly opened her front door. She raised an eyebrow at the young man dressed in a blue, courier's uniform. "Delivery for Elle Greenaway," he said routinely. She continued to look puzzled as she signed for the delivery and accepted the long box from the man and closed her door with her foot.

She laid the box on her coffee table and sat down on her couch as she opened it curiously. She smiled brightly as she removed the cover of the box to reveal a bouquet of twenty-two red roses. She took them up in her arms, smelled them lovingly, and picked the card out of the flowers. She smiled even brighter as she recognized her name in Reid's handwriting on the envelope. She placed the roses carefully back in the box before she opened the envelope and took out the card.

_One red rose for every case that we've worked on together._

_I wish that I was there to see your gorgeous face right now but I am getting ready for work as you were before my delivery interrupted you._

_Happy Valentine's Day! I ask humbly for your company this evening at my home at 7:30 P.M. if our careers permit. I hope that I'll see you there! Fingers crossed_

_P.S. Wear something nice but it doesn't matter because I know that you'll look gorgeous in anything. :)_

_P.P.S I attached two poems that reminded me of you. Even a genius is allowed to be sappy on Valentine's Day. Special note: for the second one I considered New Lots, Brooklyn a suburb, even though it isn't. :)_

She pulled out the two poems and read them carefully.

"_It's all I have to bring to-day" by Emily Dickinson_

_It's all I have to bring to-day,_

_This, and my heart beside,_

_This, and my heart, and all the fields,_

_And all the meadows wide._

_Be sure you count, should I forget, --_

_Someone the sum could tell, --_

_This, and my heart, and all the bees_

_Which in the clover dwell._

"_My Suburban Girl" by Samuel Alfred Beadle_

_I know a sweet suburban girl,_

_She's witty, bright and brief;_

_With dimples in her cheeks; and pearl_

_In rubies set, for teeth._

_Beneath her glossy raven hair_

_There beams the hazel eye,_

_Bright as the star of evening there_

_Where the yellow sunbeams die._

_Her breath is like a flower blown,_

_In fragrance and perfume;_

_Her voice seems from the blissful throne_

_Where their harps the angels tune._

_Her waist is just a trifle more_

_Than a cubit in its girth;_

_But when there my arms I throw,_

_I've all there is of earth._

_And when she turns her dimpled cheek_

_Toward me for a kiss,_

_I lose expression—cannot speak—_

_And take all there is of bliss._

She held the roses in her arms once again as she reread his letter and poems and smiled brightly to herself. A guy had never made her feel as special as Reid did, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had never felt this way about anybody before. She thought that she had been in love before but that feeling was not as overwhelming as the one she was experiencing right now. She wanted to be with him all the time and she got nervous and excited before she saw him.

She still had a huge smile on her face as she put her flowers back in the box, for now, and walked back into her bedroom to get ready to go to work where she would see him.

--

She anxiously got out of her car and hung around the underground parking lot a little longer than usual hoping to catch Reid on his way to work. She knew that unless he knew they had a case he took the subway from Washington D.C. to Quantico.

She clipped her identification to her dress pants, which she usually didn't do until she got in the elevator, as a means of stalling. She smiled as she looked up and saw him crossing the parking lot. He was easily identifiable with his brown jacket, purple scarf, and dress pants that were slightly too short for him. He had his tan, leather, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and he held a paper cup of coffee in his hand.

She fast walked across the parking lot and sneakily pushed him up against a stone pillar in the lot, out of sight from anyone. He stared at her taken aback until she wrapped her hands around his neck, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him passionately. She pulled back slowly and smirked. "Good morning."

He smiled at her. "Good morning. Did you get your flowers?" He asked nervously biting down on his bottom lip.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, you're such a sweetheart." She pulled him down and kissed him again, just as intense as the time before. "You know I usually don't even acknowledge Valentine's Day…" she spoke slowly and with a huge smirk on her face. "But you're so sweet I just can't resist," she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for another kiss. She wiped the lipstick that had smeared onto his face and giggled. "Oh, better wipe this off; we wouldn't want anybody to know that I just attacked you."

"Nobody believes that you're dating me anyway," he said quietly and with his head down.

She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "What?" She asked as she played with the scarf around his neck.

"Morgan is always teasing me…ya know, about you…when we take our lunch breaks and stuff…and all the other guys that work on our floor…they don't believe him," he said shyly, "and the interns are usually there and they don't believe him either."

"So? The non-BAU guys," she laughed, "that are on our floor don't know us anyway and the interns are just a bunch of university students who file things for Hotch and JJ," she laughed again.

"So they're always talking about you…well when Morgan isn't around…"

She softly stroked his cheek. "Aww, does that bother you?" He shrugged and mumbled something to himself and she giggled.

"Well I've never had a girlfriend before, so yeah, I guess it does bother me when they talk about you and how you're 'out of my league'."

He looked down again shyly but she immediately lifted his head back up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Do you want me to go in there and tell them that you've seen my panties?" She asked teasingly.

"Elle don't joke," he muttered quietly.

She looked at him concerned. "Reid what is it?"

"I just don't like the way that they talk about you, it's not very respectful, and it's the same way when we go to other police stations…"

She cut him off, "Reid how many agents are in the FBI?"

"Approximately twelve thousand," he answered automatically.

"And how many of them are woman?"

"Approximately one twelfth," he answered quietly and in a defeated tone.

"Yeah," she gave him a small smile, "so I'm used to guys talking about me, I've been in this situation for a long time, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Well it bothers me," he mumbled under his breath.

She kissed him once again before she took a small, leather covered book out of her coat pocket. "I know this is a really bad Valentine's Day present but it's the only thing that came to mind." She passed him the book before she said, "It's a copy of the Old Testament that my mother gave me on the day of my confirmation and I want you to have it."

He looked at her shocked. "Elle I can't accept this."

She shook her head. "No, I want you to have it." She laughed, "Now let's get in there and do some paperwork and hope that we don't get a case so that I can come over to your house tonight."

He smiled back at her as he put the book that she had just given him in his bag. They kissed one more time before she grabbed his hand and lead him to the elevator.

--

Reid spun his chair around restlessly before he looked at his watch, 11:54 A.M. He leaned forward and spoke quietly to Elle, "I'm gonna take my lunch break now, do you want me to bring you back anything?" He asked sweetly.

She smiled at him brightly. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a sandwich." She leaned back in her chair and reached into her pocket for change but he stopped her.

"No, you're not paying on Valentine's Day!" She smiled as he got up and stood next to her desk. "I got it."

She smiled at him. "Okay."

He took the elevator down to the cafeteria on the first floor and quickly grabbed two prepackaged boxes of sandwiches, a bottle of water, and his third cup of coffee for the morning. He paid a woman that was working one of the cash registers and got back in the elevator.

Before the doors shut two of the interns that worked on their floor entered the elevator. Reid moved more into a corner as he listened intently to them talking.

"Have you seen her yet this morning?"

"Yeah, I brought her her files."

"She looks sexy this morning."

The second young man laughed. "Yeah."

"Agent Greenaway may have the nicest rack I've ever seen."

Boiling over with anger, Reid spoke up. "I don't think that you should talk about Agent Greenway like that."

"Excuse me?"

"She's a FBI Supervisory Special Agent, a member of the BAU and," he swallowed nervously before he said, "my girlfriend and I think she deserves your respect."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Without looking back at the two stunned interns Reid walked out of the elevator and towards Elle's desk. He placed her box of sandwiches and her bottle of water on her desk. "There you go, on me." He quickly glanced around and was pleased to see that none of his coworkers where in sight. He smiled at her brightly before he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She looked at him shocked before she smirked. "Well Dr. Spencer Reid, you've never kissed me in public before, I've kissed you but you've never kissed me…" He cut her off by kissing her again. "Spencer," she giggled as she blushed.

He walked over and sat down in his chair and wheeled himself over so that their chairs faced each other. He boldly placed his hand on her knee and moved it up her leg. She giggled again. "Spencer, what's gotten into you?"

He smirked at her. "I can't believe that you're my girlfriend," he stated dreamily ignoring her question.

She quietly giggled once again. "Spencer, stop it…"

He leaned in and placed both of his hands on her waist. "I want to make all the other guys jealous."

She leaned in too and spoke quietly, "Get back to work." She smirked at him.

He laughed, "Fine." He pushed his chair back towards his desk and continued to look at her from across their conjoined desks.

--

Elle jumped slightly as Reid grabbed her waist from behind when she was unlocking her car door. He laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She laughed. "It's okay. I just get a little jumpy in dark, seemingly empty, underground parking lots."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'll protect you. Do you want me to draw my gun?"

She turned around to face him and laughed. "Or I could draw my own?"

"Ohhhh," he laughed. "Are you coming to my place?"

"Yes," she replied as she lightly tugged on his scarf. "Yes, I am."

He smiled brightly. "Good." He looked at his watch, it was six o'clock. "Will you be on time?"

"Umm…I dunno…it'll take me a half an hour to get home…" She paused and giggled. "Reid I'm a girl who wants to look pretty for her boyfriend on Valentine's Day, I want at least an hour to get ready."

"You look gorgeous all the time."

She blushed slightly. "Stop that…the latest I'll be is eight, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, see you then, I gotta go catch a train."

She kissed him quickly to say goodbye before he ran across the parking lot and she got into her car.

--

Elle unlocked her front door and stumbled into her house. She was trying her hardest to be on time for Reid but she knew that it was going to be a challenge. She laid the contents of her pockets on her coffee table next to her gun holster and removed her jacket and scarf.

She ran into her bathroom and started the water. She stepped under the hot water and made sure that every single inch of her body along with her long hair was clean. She turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and pulled on her bathrobe.

The first thing that she did was brush her teeth and then dry her hair. Her hair was getting incredibly long and it needed a trim but she knew that Reid loved running his hands through her hair almost as much as she loved running her hands through his. She finished with her hair by straightening it before she headed to her bedroom to pick out her outfit.

She pulled open her closet doors and immediately frowned. She had tons of clothes but for some reason, as she had expected, nothing seemed perfect enough for this evening. She was debating whether or not to wear a dress. _'Would it be too formal?'_ She finally decided that she would indeed wear a dress and she took her five dresses out of the closet. The collection consisted of a blood red, halter dress that her mother absolutely detested; a short, black, strapless number, navy blue and brown dresses of similar make, and one that was long, bright red, and satin. She decided against the navy blue because it had previously been a "third date dress." The brown one would match her eyes but she wasn't in the mood to wear it.

She settled on the satin dress, disrobed, and put on matching panties before slipping it on. She hoped that Reid would appreciate the cut of the dress and the way that it fit her body because the material was very thin and she knew that she was going to get cold. She moisturized her long, smooth, clean shaven legs and decided to do something out of character and put on a garter. She could imagine the look on his face when he discovered it and it made her smirk.

A quick glance towards her bedside table told her that it was almost seven thirty and she then shifted into high speed. She grabbed the chair from her desk and put it down in front of her dresser. She sat down and began to apply her makeup. She certainly put more effort into it than she did when she got ready for work so it took a little while longer. She put on the finishing touches by spraying just a touch of perfume and slipping into a pair of red, stiletto heels.

"I am not going to be late," she told herself out loud.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before she left her bedroom. She grabbed her coat and house keys before leaving. When she got aboard her car and turned the keys in the ignition, the radio clock told her that it was quarter to eight. She pulled out of her driveway and began the drive to Reid's apartment building.

--

Reid smiled excitedly when he heard a knock on his door. He pulled it open and gave his guest a wide smile. "Good evening."

She smiled back at him. "Good evening. Am I late?" She asked as she stepped into his apartment.

He smiled as he gentlemanly helped her out of her coat. "No, you're not, dinner is just about ready." He pulled off her jacket and she turned around to face him. He stared in awe at his girlfriend in her long, red dress. "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," she smiled, "and you look very handsome." He was wearing black, pinstriped dress pants, a light green dress shirt, and a black tie. She ran her fingers through his hair which he had neglected to slick back tonight. His hair was also getting quite long and it almost had a natural curl to it. "What's for dinner?" She asked as she remained focused on his brown locks.

"Chicken, potatoes, and fresh vegetables, and I have champagne," he answered even though he was distracted by her touch. He heard his oven timer go off and he snapped back into reality. "Oh that's dinner now." She pulled back and allowed him to walk into his kitchen. He motioned for her to sit at the table that was already set while he took up their meal.

After they had eaten, he placed their dirty dishes in the kitchen sink and they moved into the living room with their champagne. "Dinner was fantastic," she complimented him.

He inched closer towards her on the leather sofa. "Thank you." He paused for a minute before he said, "I got you something."

She turned her neck and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I bought you something," he rephrased.

"You shouldn't have," she scolded. "I didn't really get you anything."

"That's okay," he smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long, skinny box. He opened it and allowed her to see a gold necklace with a butterfly on the end. "Here let me put it on you." She turned her body sideways and pulled her hair back. He carefully removed the chain from the box and hooked it around her neck. He smiled to himself before he kissed her softly on the cheek. "I knew that it would look gorgeous on you."

"You really didn't have to," she said as she shifted her position so that she was facing him again.

"I know," he smiled. "But I was in the mall and I passed it in a jewelry shop window and I just had to get it for you."

"How much did it cost?" She inquired suspiciously.

He laughed lightly, "You don't need to know."

"Well, thank you," she said gratefully as she gave him a small smile. "Can I go in your bathroom and see how it looks?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

She got up off of the couch and walked out of his living room and down the hall. She entered his bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her gift was beautiful and it did look fairly nice on her. She silently yelled at him because it did look rather expensive.

She exited the bathroom and was about to turn to walk back down the hallway when the open door across from her caught her eye. She drifted into the spare bedroom and stared at his degrees on the wall as she sipped from her glass of champagne.

After several minutes, Reid walked through the doorway smiling. "Hey, here's where you ended up."

She turned towards him and smiled. "Yeah I was admiring your genius."

He stood next to her as he too stared at the wall. "I didn't even want to put them up but my aunt insisted."

"Well she was right, it's an accomplishment that you should celebrate, not shy away from."

He blushed, "Thank you," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Now tell me about them."

"What?" He asked bewildered.

She walked over and sat on the single bed in the corner of the room. "You have over two decade's worth of education and you did it in how many years?"

"Nine," he said shyly before he walked over and sat next to her.

She smiled brightly. "So tell me about them." He looked at her hesitantly. "Reid, I wanna know."

"Umm okay," he started awkwardly. "What's there to tell…well you know that I graduated high school when I was twelve?" She nodded and smiled. "So I didn't wanna move away from home at that point so I did a mathematics degree at the University of Las Vegas – Nevada, and that took me two years. I decided to not take the semester breaks and just study right on through." He glanced at her awkwardly and took a deep breath.

She placed her hand on his leg and gently rubbed his knee. "If you don't want to talk about it than you don't have to."

He shook his head. "No, I want to tell you, it's just that it's not something that I talk about that often." He looked up at the framed degrees on the wall and regained his train of thought. "And then I did that PhD at Harvard, and that took me a year…"

"You moved to the east coast to go to school when you were fourteen?" She asked amazed.

He nodded. "Yeah, I stayed with my aunt and uncle, they lived in Boston at the time but now they're back in Las Vegas." He tucked his hair behind his ears. "Then I spent three years in Denver. I did my physics degree, again in two years, and spent a year on my PhD."

She laughed, "I hated doing physics in high school."

He laughed too. "Really?"

She nodded as she took another sip of champagne. "Oh yeah."

He looked at her empty glass. "Do you want some more?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me?" She turned towards him and smirked. He looked down at his feet and blushed as she laughed. "Reid, it's okay, I was joking." She stared at her empty glass before she passed it to him. "But yeah okay, I will have some more please."

He got up off of the bed and walked out the door, but he returned quickly and sat next to her on the bed again before he passed her her glass. She smiled at him. "Thank you. So where were you?"

"Umm…right…when I came back from Denver I was eighteen, which is the age that most young people start university so I decided to move to California and attended Berkeley since I was interested in doing a behavioral science degree and they have a prestigious medical department. I spent three years at Berkeley and I finished at twenty-one, and then I was recruited by the BAU." He looked at her and sighed. "And that's basically it."

She laughed, "Okay so it was UNLV…Harvard…Denver…Berkeley?"

He nodded. "Yup."

She glanced around the room, at his perfectly organized desk in the corner and the paintings on the wall. "So is this like, your spare bedroom slash office?" She asked laughing.

"Uhh…yeah I guess," he replied awkwardly. "I mostly just use it as an office cuz I didn't want to put my desk in my bedroom and the only person that comes and visits me is my aunt so there's just a spare bed in here."

"I like the artwork."

He laughed, "Again, my aunt's idea. She helped me move in and she got a little into the decorating and furnishing of the apartment, mostly everything is her," he said honestly. He blushed; it was embarrassing to admit to his girlfriend that his aunt had had control over his apartment.

She smiled. "That's cute." She got up off of the bed and walked towards a set of golf clubs in a leather golf bag which leaned against the wall in one of the corners of the bedroom. She looked back at him and smirked. "Why does Dr. Spencer Reid have golf clubs?"

He got up off of the bed and walked towards her as he spoke. "When I attended the University of Denver one of my physics professors kind of took me under his wing. He really helped me with my PhD and he even let me live at his house while I was working on my paper. He's the closest thing that I've ever had to a father." He said this quietly, but he quickly smiled. "So he took me camping and downhill skiing in the Rockies," he looked down at the floor and blushed, "he even gave me 'the talk'." He paused slightly before he continued. "And," he took one of the clubs out of the bag and examined it, "he bought me a set of clubs for Christmas and taught me how to golf that spring."

"I've never golfed before…"

He smiled at her. "Really? Have you ever been to a driving range?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Ever swung a club?" She shook her head so he moved to the center of the room. "Come here," he said excitedly.

She smirked as she walked towards him. "Okay, so what am I supposed to do?"

He laughed. "First I'm gonna take your glass." She handed him her glass and he placed it on top of the small dresser next to the bed. "Okay," he stood behind her and held the club with both of his hands. "Just place both of your hands on the top of the club, your left hand on the top and your right hand just below it." She giggled as he moved her hands for her. "Okay there you go. Now if we were actually playing you would take a nice, easy back swing," he led her in gently pulling the club backwards. "And then you would swing forward and kinda twist your hips."

She turned her neck and laughed. "Kinda twist my hips?"

He laughed too. "Yeah, you know?"

She laughed again, "No, not really," she lied.

"So kinda…" he removed his hands from the golf club and placed them on her hips. "Okay now swing forward," he instructed. As she did so he rotated her hips in a motion that brought the club across her body in her follow through. He kissed her gently on the back of the neck. "That was really good," he commented breathlessly.

She smirked. "Thank you," she twisted her neck and their lips met briefly. "You're a really good teacher. Will you take me to actually play sometime?" He nodded as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She laughed as she stared at his desk. "Reid is that a Gameboy on your desk?" He blushed profusely as she broke free from his grasp and walked towards his desk. She giggled as she picked up the Gameboy Advanced SP. It was tiny and silver.

"Gimme it!" He walked towards her and tried to steal it from her but she avoided his hands well. She had brought her hands behind her back in order to protect the small, electronic device. She giggled as he pinned her against the desk and gently clutched her small wrists with his big hands. Their bodies were pressed against each other and he leaned in so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "Give it to me please," he pleaded cutely.

She shook her head as she smirked. "No, you can't have it," she said quietly. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately as he ran his hand across her stomach, feeling the material of her dress under his fingertips. "It hasn't been a week," she stated breathlessly.

He gave her a small nod as he said, "I know."

She giggled. "But I think that I've been sufficiently wooed."

He smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smirked as she laid the Gameboy back on the desk and pushed him onto the small bed and climbed on top of him. She kissed him hungrily as she took off his tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

He rolled her over so that he was on top of her and she pushed his shirt down over his shoulders before he started to contemplate on how to undress her. He quickly sat up and turned a deep crimson. "I'm sorry."

She pushed herself up and sat next to him. "Why?" She asked confused.

"Cuz I don't know how to take off your dress." A small giggle escaped. "Don't laugh!" He was so embarrassed. He was a twenty-five year-old grown man, not a teenage boy.

He fidgeted nervously as he didn't know what else he could say. He smiled to himself as he felt her run her fingers through his hair. "Just take your time, there's no rush," she said softly. "I'm sure that you would have figured it out."

She ran her fingers through his hair again as she nibbled lightly on his ear. He looked down at her hand as she ran it seductively up the inside of his leg. She placed her other hand on the side of his face and turned him towards her. She looked into his big, brown eyes before she kissed him softly on the lips. He pushed her back into a lying position as he kissed her eagerly.

--

He smiled to himself as he heard her laughing from the kitchen. He walked carefully back into the spare bedroom in just his boxers carrying a plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a tall glass of milk. He smiled brightly again as he saw her sitting on the bed in his dress shirt playing his Gameboy.

She laughed again as he sat down next to her. "I haven't done anything like this in forever."

"What are you playing?" He asked happily.

"Mario Cart! We had this game for Nintendo64!"

He smiled as she laughed once again. He leaned in a kissed her cheek. "You're so cute," he said quietly.

She stopped the game and turned off the Gameboy before she shifted so that they were facing each other. She ran her hand through her hair as she asked, "What else about the incredible Dr. Spencer Reid don't I know?"

"What?" He asked laughing.

She laughed too. "Well let's see…you cook, you've golfed and gone camping," she smirked, "you have a Gameboy, and you lived in San Francisco at the height of their rave scene. So what else don't I know?"

"Umm…I play the piano," he said simply.

"Oh that's so cool," she replied impressed. "I wish that I knew how to play an instrument, most of my brothers play something but I'm musically illiterate."

He laughed before he turned blood red. "Well you know that I'm a magician who has watched a lot of _Star Trek_ and I do have an extensive comic book and model airplanes and cars collection."

"Everything about you is adorable." She paused. "What about the cities that you've lived in?"

He got tired of sitting up so he placed his plate and glass on the bedside table and decided to lie back on the bed. He was a little surprised when she lay down next to him and cuddled into his chest. She looked up at him and smiled as she lightly scratched his left peck with her long fingernails. "Hmm?"

He laughed lightly as he blushed. "Sorry I was a little distracted." She moaned lowly as he started to play with her hair. "What?" He asked interested.

"Sorry, it's just that girls love a guy who plays with their hair without being asked."

He smiled proudly, "Oh, okay." He continued to play with her hair as he spoke. "I call Las Vegas home, I lived there for fourteen years and I own the house I grew up in…"

"Oh really?" She asked fascinated.

He nodded. "Yeah when Mom went to the…the…" he stuttered.

She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "It's okay, I know, you don't have to say it."

He sighed relieved and he appreciated her level of understanding. "I really didn't want to sell the house, it didn't feel right, so I own it now."

"That's sweet," she said quietly.

"Then I went to Harvard," he changed the topic, "lived with my aunt and uncle in Boston for a year. The city is nice, I enjoyed reading its history," he stopped when she laughed. "What?"

She laughed again, "Nothing, just laughing at you."

"What?" He asked also laughing.

"You went to Boston to do your PhD and still wanted to read about the city."

He shrugged, "Well yeah, it was my relaxation time." She laughed loudly again. "WHAT?"

She sat up and looked at him. "Your relaxation time?" He nodded. "Okay, sit up," he followed her instructions. "You have to answer a series of questions for me."

"Okay," he answered apprehensively.

"Before Miami, had you ever been in a club before?" He shook his head. "Ever gotten drunk?" He shook his head again. "Ever played 'I Never'?"

"What's 'I Never'?" He asked confused.

She laughed, "Okay, we'll have to play sometime but you'd get me really drunk really fast cuz you haven't done anything." She laughed again. "Ever played 'Truth or Dare' before Miami?" He shook his head again. "'Spin the Bottle'?"

"No," he answered quietly, "I haven't played any of the games that teenagers would play at parties."

"Aww you're so cute. Okay you're from Vegas, ever gambled?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes I have."

She laughed, "Aww, I'm so proud." She smirked mischievously, "Ever been to a strip club?"

He involuntarily blushed. "No."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good," she smirked. "So when did you first gamble?"

"Twenty-one."

"First tried alcohol?" She asked curiously.

"Twenty-one."

She laughed, "Cuuutttteee."

He smirked at her. "Do I get to ask _you_ these kinda questions?"

She smirked back at him. "Maybe later." She pushed him back into a lying position. "We should get some sleep; we have work in the morning." She giggled as she pulled up the bedcovers and cuddled into him. "I'm gonna seem so bad compared to you."

He smirked to himself as he flicked off the lamp on the bedside table.

--

When they awoke the next morning, their routines blended together like they had been living together for years. They didn't once get in each others' way.

He had opened his eyes first and had carefully snuck out of bed. He had flicked on the coffee pot and once it had percolated, he had awoken his girlfriend with the strong smell. He let her shower first and made breakfast while she did. She swayed into the kitchen in his clothes and it made him smirk. He was so attracted to her in a pair of his gym shorts and a plain t-shirt, and he loved when she returned his clothes afterwards and her smell still lingered.

"Breakfast?" He asked smiling.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. "Please."

He kissed her softly on the top of the head. "Okay, help yourself, I'm gonna shower."

"Okay." They kissed quickly before he headed for the bathroom. She poured herself a cup of coffee and began to eat bacon and eggs out of the pans on the stove.

After her breakfast, she gathered up her clothes and put them in a backpack that he said she could use. She was just ready to leave when the bathroom door opened. He walked into the living room with just a towel wrapped around his hips. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have to get home and change, and we probably shouldn't show up to work together anyway."

He nodded in agreement. "Okay, well you can keep the clothes and the bag if you like and I'll see you at work."

She ran towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had a great time and thanks for the gift," she smiled as she ran her fingers down her necklace.

"Your welcome, and I had a great time," he smiled back.

She looked up at him and smirked. "If we didn't have work this morning…" She bit down on her bottom lip and ran a hand across his wet chest. She smiled as he turned a bright red. She laughed before she said, "I put your breakfast in the oven so that it wouldn't get cold."

"Thank you," he smiled brightly.

She kissed him again. "See you at work." He simply nodded as she took all of her things up in her arms and left his apartment.

He smiled to himself as he turned and walked towards his bedroom. It amazed him how he and Elle naturally meshed together and nothing ever felt forced or artificial. They had all the elements of a successful relationship, communication, shared interests, intimacy, physical compatibility, and trust. They did have a lot going against them however; office romances were frowned upon and he knew that the age difference unsettled her. But he was so happy and he knew that she was too. Maybe they could make this work after all?

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please drop a review! :) Since the finale is now over (and it was amazing LOL) we will have to rely on the fan fiction world so stay tuned for some of my upcoming projects including Part 3 of this series entitled "Playing With Fire" (rated M) and based on requests, the sequel to "What If?" Also, two other fics that will be slightly different from my usual style called "Fighting A Losing Battle" (has a JJ/Reid element and is slightly angsty) and "Unattainable" (for the Hotch/Prentiss shippers).**


End file.
